Doctor wh- TARDIS!
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: Konor was a normal teen fan girl, till one day when she thinks she's getting a call on her cell, she isn't at all. *Cover by the real Kelby Washington*
1. Encounter of the Doctor kind

**In this story, the Doctor will be traveling with a girl named Kelby! Not Clara, Amy or Rory(But this is after Amy and Rory) and Kelby is 17 going onto 18. Konor is 14, Yazzy is 14 and Trish is 14 ½. Matt had not Regenerated in this!**

* * *

Part 1

"Konor!" Yazzy Jenson exclaimed, running at her friend, before she could turn around and hopped onto her back. Yazzy's long black hair covered the vision of the young teen girl she was jumping on and her brown eyes saw success at this.

"Ah!" Konor exclaimed, losing her balance and falling face first onto the grass. "Yazzy get off me!" She exclaimed, giggling. She and Yazzy were like sisters. Trish Hanson, one of their other friends ran up. Yazzy and Trish thought themselves as sisters. Christina smiled at the though, always finding all of her friends like Family. But her True, forever friends would be in the cafeteria by now, eating their breakfast. Christina never got the point of school food. she thought it was N-A-S-T-Y. And that's saying something.

She straightened her plain black t-shirt and faded old blue jeans as she stood. Her blue eyes sparkled as she playfully glared at her friend, as she straightened her strange red bow-tie. She than brushed the tiny bits of dry grass from her sorta-dark brown hair out. But if you would look at it from just the right angle, when the light bounced off of it, she would look like a ginger.

She had her dad to thank for that, with him being a ginger. She also had him to thank for her Doctor who obsession. A few months back, in November(It's January 2014), her dad had begun to watch the 9th Doctor, played by Christopher Ecleston and continued on after the regeneration into David Tennant, than last of all Matt Smith.

Matt Smith was her Doctor, her favorite Doctor. At first she hadn't been all that interested in the 9th Doctor o she skipped to David Tennant (Because she absolutely thought his hair was sexy). Then she had gotten onto his regeneration, crying and saying 'No David don't go! Not yet!' than it had changed to Matt and she was like 'Hello Doctor. This had hooked her into creating fan fiction for this TV show, and not her original favorites, House of Anubis and Lab Rats.

It was weird really. She had promised herself she would never get of those shows and here she now, in love with a totally different TV show. Another British TV show. She was a sucker for accents. The first reason she had watched House of Anubis really. Than she got into Doctor who and her love with Lab Rats ended. A TV show she thought she would love forever. Now it didn't really mater to her. Her friend Jessica and Alicia had never liked the show and had been trying to get her out of it.

And the reason she stopped watching it was for ANOTHER TV show neither of them liked. So they gave up on that (Not really though.)

Yazzy laughed and messed up Konor's hair

"Yazzy! You know it takes me forever to brush my hair!" She exclaimed, trying to fix it, which was hard without a mirror. Then again she didn't trust mirrors. They contained sister of mine.

"Because you're day dreaming about the 11th Doctor." Trish smirked. Konor rolled her eyes as she pulled out a hair tie. She quickly pulled her hair all up into a messy pony tail and sighed.

"Ally put my folder down." She said, not ever looking behind her to see if her friend, Ally Pepper, a hyper dirty blond, green eyes trumpet player tried to sneak a peek at the fiction that Konor had been working so hard on for the past month

"What are you using? A mirror?" She asked looking at the back of her friend's head.

"Nope. To risky. They contain sister of mine." Konor said, looking to find Ally setting her folder back down on the stage, next to Konor's bag.

"Good god. Will you ever stop obsessing over Doctor who?" Ally asked, jumping off the short, maybe 2 foot tall stage and onto the grass

"No." Konor stated as if it was obvious. Ally rolled her eyes as Coven Anderson, Yazzy's black-haired, brown-eyed flute playing friend walked over.

"Sup." He said as he set his bag down next to Ally's.

"Hey Dork." Konor said, as always using his shoulder as an arm rest. He shrugged it off and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Hey Flute boy." She said, crossing her arms, getting an elbow in the side from him. She punched his arm as hard as she could, seeing one of the many teachers, they quickly stopped the fight.

"It's the Doctor who crazies. Get married why don't ya." Trish said with an eye roll

"Ew." They said at the same time. Then it came. That screeching, whining, warping sound the TARDIS would always make. Both teens, Coven and Konor checked their phones, but no. Neither of them were getting a call.

"But if it isn't one of our phones. Than what is it?" Coven asked and they all shared a puzzled look. Konor looked up at the sky. Barley fading into existence was the machine itself, the TARDIS.

"Holy hell." She said. They all looked to the sky as children screamed, running for their lives. One person not moving was this one ass named Bart Trainer.

And that was because the TARDIS was flying(Well more like crashing) straight towards him and he would defiantly be hit hard. Konor shoved her phone in her back pocket and ran, at her friends protesting loudly, towards the non-moving and stupid teen. She shoved him out-of-the-way just in time. But not enough time to get herself out-of-the-way, and as she turned around she was met with the bottom of the time machine and was instantly knocked out and bleeding. As the TARDIS crash landed, two voices could be heard shouting from inside, smoke pouring out the now opened door.

Out stepped a girl, about 4'9 with long dark-dark brown hair and brown eyes, coughing like crazy. She was followed by a man, tall and familiar to Coven. Than it hit him. This man wore black trousers, a white dress shirt, a tan tweed jacket and a bright red bow tie that matched Konor's. His brown hair was in a stylish quiff and his eyes were a piercing green. And his chin stuck out a bit.

"Extractor fan's on!" He exclaimed. There was a crowd starting to form. The friends had all gather 'round the bleeding teen girl. A sound, like a vacuum earing up the dirt in a carpet sounded from inside and all the gas was gone. He looked at the group and the girl "Oh, dear. Was that my fault?" He asked. He sounded to be British. To most of the people here it would be strange, as they are in California. "Hello. I'm the Doctor." He announced.

* * *

**Just to be clear, no Konor is not me, loosely based off of me yes. My father did get me into Doctor who, I did fall in love with David's hair, I did fall for Matt and I have amazing friends. All these names are not real, just starting with the same letter as their actual first name, last name completely different. No Yazzy is not short for something. Trish is short for Patricia, but Trish is because of my friend's actual name staring with a T.**


	2. Convincing is harder than we thought

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... But enjoy this next chapter and tell me what ya think!**

* * *

Part 2

"But..." Coven began

"No time to explain! Get her inside!" The Doctor exclaimed, pushing the friends away from the motionless girl. He get her up in his arms

"Hey put her down!" Yazzy exclaimed, not recognizing the Doctor from the photo's Konor had plastered to her folder or the posters on her walls.

"Can't. Hit her with my box. I need to heal her." He said. He swiftly walked back over to the door of the box, pushing it gently with his foot, and taking the bleeding girl inside. All of them worried, they followed him, except Coven who knew what was happening. Well sorta.

He understood who this was. But how he was here. He had no idea. He heard the gasps of his friends and took his first steps into the TARDIS. It was more beautiful in real life than it was on TV

"What the hell." Yazzy said. They all watched as the Doctor set their friend at the top of the stairs, pulling a stethoscope out of his pockets

"I know. It's bigger on the inside, everyone says that now I just need to heal your friend here." He said rather quickly as he set the stethoscope over where her heart would be. His eyes showed how bad he felt because of this. If she died it was his fault. And he wouldn't let that happen. He didn't even know the girl.

But he hit her with his TARDIS.

"How is this poss..." Coven began but the Doctor cut him off, with an answer Coven already knew and didn't need the answer to.

"It's technically another dimension." He said as he ripped a small piece of cloth that had been sticking from Christina's pocket. Not like she really liked the scarf. She got sick when she wore it.

He pressed the cloth to the cut. Nothing was working

"Sir who the hell do you think you are?!" Trish exclaimed trying to stomp up the steps.

"No don't get any closer!" The Doctor exclaimed making Trish stop quickly. "This process can be a bit strong. Knock anyone onto their bums. Even me. But don't get any closer." The Doctor said as he removed the now bloody piece of the scarf.

He then cover the cut with both his hands. A strong golden glow began to form from under them. Yazzy gasped at realizing at what was now happening. She and Coven had to hold back Trish who was trying to charge the Doctor. The light became stronger and the Doctor struggled to stay on his knees. The glow made a tiny explosion and than they were all blown backwards, the Doctor hitting the railing and everyone either falling down the steps or just onto their bums.

Konor laid still motionless, cut sealed and head blood stained. The Doctor sighed in relief. He quickly crawled over and checked her pulse. Normal human pulse.

"She's okay." He said quietly "She's fine." He breathed out, laying back. He ran a hand over his face, healing people always knackered him.

"Okay I want to know what the heck is going on here!?" Ally yelled, demanding an answer more than asking. The Doctor sat straight up.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm over 12 hundred years of age and I come from the planet Gallifray. I am the last of my kind and I just saved your friend from dying. Kelby please show them out and make sure the girl get's the blood all washed out." He said, clapping his hands together. Coven just stared and the Doctor looked a bit uncomfortable at that.

"You can't be here." Coven finally said. The Doctor looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked, taking a few steps down at a time till he reached the bottom.

"You cannot be here. It's not possible." Yazzy said. "You're fictional!" She exclaimed. She rushed outside while all the friends waited. She came back in with Konor's folder in her hand. She shoved it at the Doctor and he starred down at what laid under the plastic cover. His eyes widened as he stared at a picture of him standing next to his former self and the war Doctor standing in front of them and the words '50th anniversary' written under it.

"What is this?" He asked dropping the folder on the floor. He stumbled back, falling onto the stairs.

"That's you." Yazzy said as she picked up the very important folder. "She's obsessed with you." She then said, hugging the folder close as if it was a life line to her friend. Inside were many papers, story's that had started up inside a single teenage girl's mind over the course of 2 months.

The Doctor starred at it and Yazzy hugged it closer

"You're just a TV show character." She said softly as Trish hugged her. Ally's eyes widened as she looked from the folder to the Doctor. Kelby looked about ready to faint

"Doctor. What does she mean we're a TV show?" She asked, looking at him for an answer. The Doctor sat up and covered his face with his hands

"Kelby. We're in another dimension." He said quietly as he removed his hands. He stood again and looked back to the knocked out Konor. "What's her name?" He asked softly as he closed his eyes.

"Konor. Konor Gamer." Coven said. Trish hit him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Don't tell the man her name." She said quietly. Coven looked at her.

"Trust me when I say. This man is totally trust worthy." Coven said as he glared lightly at her.

"I agree with Coven, Trish. He's completely trust worthy." Yazzy said. Ally stayed out of the conversation finding it best not to get involved.

"Ally what do you have to say about this?" Trish said, Ally looking at her. Ally had only seen the show once or twice while at Konor's house. But she knew just what to say.

"I completely trust him." She said.

"Are you sure he isn't a mad man?" Trish asked. Ally just gave her a face and the same line.

"I completely trust him." She said, crossing her arms. Trish just glared at all of them.

"You are all crazy." She said. They all looked at each other

"Totally and completely." They all said. Trish glared, pushing past them and walking out the door. Kelby and The Doctor looked at the friends.

"You should all go. Take her home, get her cleaned up." The doctor said. Coven nodded. He and Yazzy got Konor up and Ally got Konors folder. As they left the TARDIS people outside starred at them. Bart was complaining that Konor had made him scrape his knees and elbows.

Ally got all this anger building up inside her. She dropped the folder on the grass and walked up to Bart. Bart looked at her just in time to get a good punch directly in the face, knocking him off his feet and onto the concrete that lay behind him

"She saved her life you bastard." Ally said. She picked up the folder and walked towards the stage, grabbing her backpack, and Konor's back pack. Collin and Yazzy lightly set Konor on the stage steps to get their own back packs before getting her back up

"You know the way to her house right?" Coven asked Yazzy.

"Yeah. It's a few blocks down from here." She said as they began to walk Konor out of the school.

About 8 minutes later...

Coven, Yazzy and Ally finally arrived at the condo-like buildings. Ally pulled a key out of Konor's backpack to unlock the front gate. When she did, she held it open for the others to get in. They walked in and Ally fallowed, closing the gate behind herself. They headed down counting building number. 201, 202, 203, 204... all the way till they reached 219. Ally got Konor's legs and Coven and Yazzy got her from behind and beneath, carrying her up one step at a time.

One step. Two step. Three, four, five. Tiny break in walking. Six, seven eight nine ten. Another tiny break. Eleven(Witch Konor had wrote 'Mat Smith' on.) twelve, thirteen, fourteen, an finally onto the landing. Ally put Konor's legs down and began pounding on the grey door, than had paint chipping off of it after the last 13 years of living here.

"I'm coming hold your pounding!" A woman's voice, Mrs. Gamer's voice, came from inside. The Door swung open and Coven and Yazzy were kneeling next to Konor who they had finally laid on the ground after their arms started to hurt. Mrs. Gamer's eyes widened as the children looked up at her

"Help us." Yazzy said. Mrs. Gamer quickly helped get Konor up and into the house. Inside was small. It had 3 bedrooms, a living room, 2 bathrooms and a kitchen. They laid her on the tan couch which seemed to be falling apart at the seams.

"Coven dear can you get a cloth and some water?" Mrs. Gamer asked as she ran a finger over the dried out blood on her daughter's forehead. Coven nodded and went into the kitchen

"What happened?" Mrs. Gamer asked sternly as she looked at the friends. Yazzy started from the beginning, when she had jumped on Konor's back, to when the TARDIS appeared, to when Trisha stormed out of the TARDIS, when Amy gave Bart a good conk in the face(More like a sock than a conk.), all the way till now.

"How is that even possible. He's just a TV show character." Mrs. Gamer said, almost believing them.

"Mrs. Gamer, I've seen a few episodes and I know enough to come o the conclusion that he jumped into this dimension by a complete mistake and did not mean to harm your daughter in any way." Yazzy said. Mrs. Gamer still didn't look convinced

"Think about it this way Mrs. Gamer. If your daughter had all this blood on her head, wouldn't there ba a huge gash on her forehead?" Ally asked. "And that one Matt Smith episode I say, he used regeneration energy to heal River Song's wrist. So what else could have healed her this fast?"

Mrs. Gamer's face fell.

"What do we tell her when she wakes up?" She asked.

"It'll just be a dream. Like a story in her head. How Konor Gamer met the Doctor." Coven said, handing a cloth and bowl of water to Mrs. Gamer

"A story. A story in her head." Mrs. Gamer repeated. They all nodded and Mrs. Gamer began to clean off Konor's forehead.

Little did they all know something had been left on the TARDIS. Something important... Something that would be the reason Konor would have to leave. Forever.


	3. It's to late Or is it?

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... But enjoy this next chapter and tell me what ya think!**

* * *

Part 3

By the time Konor woke up, her friends had all left for home. School had been cancelled due to what had happened.

But Mrs. Gamer only said that a pipe had exploded in the pluming. Konor didn't completely believe her mom, but went along with it, than explaining her 'dream' that she had while she was asleep. Mrs. Gamer only nodded and said 'okay sweetie' and 'nice'

"Mom are you even paying attention to me?" Konor asked, a bit annoyed. Her mom looked up

"Sorry sweetie what?" She asked. Konor glared. She loved her parents very much. But they get distracted very easily.

"Nothing mom. Never mind." She said, standing. She then walked from the living room into the kitchen, than into the hallways her room was connected to. She took the 2nd door at the end, next to the Bathroom, than next to her brother's room. Emilio(Or Elmo), her brother older by about a year or so, who had their mom's dark brown hair and brown eyes, sat on his bed across from Jerry, Her 19 year old brother who had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was the one who looked most like her father

She had his blue eyes, she was tall like him, had big feet, and her attitude. But the only difference was their hair. Christina's was like a dark ginger that looked more brown than ginger. But her dad's hair, it was a bright red. Sorta like Donna Nobles hair. Except maybe a bit lighter... And shorter.

By now her dad would be on his way home from work. He worked with contracts and other things Konor didn't understand.

But Konor wasn't smart like the rest of her family. Okay sure she got perfect grades, but she only did because her parents threatened to take away her fan fiction account, her folder, her tablet, and her lap top. So she kept her grades up. She had 5 A's and 1 B. And 4 of those A's were A plus's. But most important. Her parents threatened to take away ALL of her Doctor who items she had spent all her own money on. Her jacket, t-shirts, posters, dress, pins and her books.

So that got her really into getting good grades. If she lost anything THAT important, she would lock herself in her room and die. Her room was simple, a dresser which an old play-station 2 sat on, which she hadn't used in about a year. Then there was her blue ray player, and her LG TV, which sat next to her HDMI box and her apple TV box. That's how she watched her Doctor who. She used Netflix on her Apple TV (And Also You tube to watch PewDiePie, and Markiplier). Than across from her dresser, along the long wall was her bed. Along the way was a bunch of stuffed animals she refused to give up.

Also a few pillows and her blankets, One witch her gran made for her and one witch used to be a sleeping bag that could un zip into a blanket (But the zipper broke a few years back.). In the wall was her posters, one witch said 'Keep calm I'm the Doctor' and the other that had a picture of Matt Smith and had a list of 'What I've learned from Doctor Who'. Under them, resting on push pins that looked like a small shelf were her two pins, one which was the same as her poster and said 'Keep calm I'm the Doctor' and the other said 'I 3 3 the Doctor'

Konor flopped down onto her bed, laying her head on her 50 pillows (It was only really 4 pillows but still who needed that many?). She put one hand over her eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep.

By the time she was woken up it was around 6:00Pm. She was met by the warm smile of her father, who was immediately hugged and was refused to let go of. Finally her mom came in and forced her off of him. At that moment, Konor sneezed out and boogers came out of her nose.

"Gross!" She exclaimed since she had caught them in her hands.

"Oooo Sweetie go wash your hands." Her mom made a sour face before going back to the kitchen. Konor walked past her dad and into the small bathroom. She quickly turned on the faucet and washed the gross green goo off her hands

"Diner!" Her mom called out as Konor fished up clearing her nose. Konor walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, met by her brother's dad and mom. They all sat down at the oval shaped table and looked at the food Mrs. Gamer had prepared. It was a dish of fish and chips, Konor's favorite, but for her older brothers, they had hot dogs (Neither liked fish). The door bell rang once, twice, three, four times.

"I'll get it." Konor said. She whipped her mouth and hands, than stood. She walked into the living room and over to the front door. The unlocked the top than bottom lock, twisting the knob. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

There stood The Doctor and Kelby. She realized her dream was real. She had been hit by the TARDIS. She had been healed by the Doctor. Trish did suggest that she and Coven get married. That last one nearly made her shutter a bit.

"Hello Konor." The Doctor said with a brilliant smile that made Konor's heart melt

"Konor dear who is it?!" Her mom called.

"Just a friend mom! I'll be right back. Needs help with a tiny problem outside!" She called. back. She stepped out and pulled the Doctor and Kelby down the stairs, blushing when she held the Doctor's hand. She let go and turned to them.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked madly. The Doctor reached into his pocket, taking a moment to find what he was looking for. He than gave a smile when he pulled a IPhone from his pocket, which had a case that looked like the TARDIS.

"Fell out when your friends pulled you from the TARDIS. Just to say sorry, upgraded it to a UPhone." He smiled. She slowly took the phone and shoved it into her back pocket.

"Thanks I guess." She said. He nodded and began to smile. But that face fell and his and Kelby's eyes widened.

"Konor run!" He yelled. She turned around, but before she could run she was shot at, pain coursing threw her as she collapsed

"Delete, Delete." The Cyber man stated over and over.

"Delete this." The Doctor said. He pointed his sonic at the Cyber man and the head exploded, the body of the suit falling. Konor laid on the ground, barely able to breath as she gasped again and again for air

"Kelby help me get her onto the TARDIS quick!" The Doctor exclaimed to his young companion. She nodded and they got her up, Kelby getting her legs and the Doctor getting her from the back. He and Kelby pushed the TARDIS door opened and rushed in, setting Konor down on the floor. Konor looked at the Doctor, eyes tear filled and she was still gasping

"D..Doc..Doctor." She gasped

"I'm right here Konor." He said. He took his sonic out to scan the shot. Normal pistol was used. Since when do Cyber men carry pistols?

"D..Doctor." She repeated

"Stay with me Konor." He said, hurrily pulling up her shirt a bit to look at the hole.

"Doctor." She said again

"Look I nearly got you killed once I am not letting you die now!" The Doctor exclaimed. She used some of the last of her strength to lift her hand and put it on his cheek so he would look at her face

"There's a reason you were my favorite." She said quietly. Her hand fell down to her side, her finger tips light falling off his cheeks and her chest stopped moving up and down as she tried to breath. No noise came from her

"No. NOOO!" The Doctor exclaimed, pounding his fists onto the ground. He was to late. But the TARDIS wasn't. a Glow silently crept from where the top of the console met the ceiling. It crept it's way towards Konor. The Doctor looked at it. "No. No don't you dare. You know what happens if you do!" The Doctor exclaimed. The TARDIS only hummed knowingly. "Stop!" The Doctor exclaimed. But it was to late to stop it. The glow hit the bullet hole, the bullet slowly rising out and falling onto the ground, covered in blood.

The hole sealed itself up and the glow stopped all together. Konor's eyes fluttered open and still looked at the Doctor's.

"Doctor?" She asked lightly

"Doctor what did the TARDIS do?" Kelby asked. The Doctor glared at the walls of the TARDIS

"It used some of it's own power to heal her and save her." The Doctor said. He looked back to Konor. "That is the worst thing it could have done." He said

"What do you mean? She's not dead." Kelby said. Konor nodded

"I'd rather not be dead." She said. The Doctor looked her straight in the eyes

"That's bad. Because if we leave, you'll die."

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun! What will happen!? To bad only I know! And my family... And my friend who I based Kelby on... But than it's only me!**


	4. Goodbye mom

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... But enjoy this next chapter and tell me what ya think!**

* * *

Part 4

"What do you mean?" The Worried Konor sat up quickly, looking at the Doctor scared

"The TARDIS. Their power doesn't exist in this universe. Yes, when I healed your head, It would stay healed because... Well I don't know why. But if we left, the TARDIS energy would no longer exist here. The hole would re appear and you would die." He said. Konor's eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means, if you don't come with us to our universe. It's the end of Konor Gamer." The Doctor summed up as quickly as he could. Konor's heart nearly stopped. "I am so sorry. I tried to stop her." The Doctor said quietly.

Konor stood up quickly and the Doctor did also. She looked about ready to cry as she hugged her arms across herself. Tears started to form in her eyes. The Doctor was about to hug her than pulled back, thinking it would make things worse.

"Why does the world hate me?" She said quietly as the tears began to fall. She closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Konor." Kelby said. Konor covered her face with her hands, now crying. The Doctor wouldn't help it. He wrapped his long skinny arms around her, which she didn't retreat from.

He kissed the top of her head

"I am truly sorry Konor Gamer." He said, rubbing her back. She pulled away and looked at him

"What do I tell my parents?" She asked. The Doctor paled not sure what to say. He opened his mouth to speak but Kelby stopped him

"We'll tell them. Together. Ask if they want her to come." She said. The Doctor nodded quickly agreeing

"Agreed. Is that fine with you Konor?" He asked, looking her once again in the eyes. She nodded

"Agreed." She said with a slight nod. The Doctor held his hand out to her. She took it and they all walked out of the TARDIS. Konor's hand had a strong grip on the Doctor's, scared and tense as she led them up the steps. She drew in a deep breath and turned the knob, pushing the door in.

They all entered the house and her mom was waiting for her on the sofa, cross because she had been gone for a long time. She stood straight up and gasped when she did, covering her mouth.

"Wilber!" She exclaimed. The tall red head ran in and his eyes widened. It was obvious that Mrs. Gamer had told her husband what had happened. After he rushed in, the boys fallowed. Konor's grip on the Doctor's hand tightened and he gave a it a light reassuring squeeze.

"Mom. This is the Doctor and Kelby." Konor said slowly and quietly. Kelby shut the door.

"Ma'am. We have bad news." The Doctor said. He took a few steps and Konor was able to sit on a chair while he stayed standing.

"What have you done to my daughter this time?" She asked, glaring at their hand holding. They both let go and Konor's hands fell to her lap.

"Mrs. Gamer. Please take a seat." Kelby said. Her glare went to Kelby.

"Why? You going to do something to me also?" She asked. Kelby took a step back, nearly hitting the wall with her back

"Mom sit down." Konor said. Mrs. Gamer's eyes softened as she looked at Konor

"Lucy sit down." Wilber said, sitting down on the couch. Mrs. Gamer (Or Lucy now) sat down next to him as did the boys.

"Mom. There was a cyber man." Konor said. Her dad's eyes widened

"What did it do to you sweetie." He said, defensive that he couldn't have been there.

"Mr. Gamer, the cyber man had a pistol." Kelby said. Mrs. Gamer's eyes hardened in anger. "The Doctor destroyed it. But not in time." She finished which just made things worse.

"We got her into the TARDIS and healed her. Just not in the best way." The Doctor said.

"What did you do?" Elmo asked. The Doctor looked up.

"It was the TARDIS. She used her energy to heal your daughter... Well for you your sister." He said the last part to Elmo. He took in a deep breath. "The Problem is, if we leave. The TARDIS energy will no longer exist in this world.

"The hole in her stomach will come back and she will die. Only way to keep her alive is to have her come with us." He said.

"Let her come. You can just bring her back when she's better." She said quite quickly. The Doctor took in another deep breath.

"That's the other problem." He said. The dad looked sad, knowing what he met. "She would never be coming back." He then said. Mrs. Gamer looked about ready to burst. "But the thing is if she doesn't. She will die. So it's either, having her stay her, and watch her did and lose her forever.

"Or it's let her come with us, know that she is alive and well, and lose her forever." The Doctor said, making it sound like a lose, lose situation.

"Why can't you just stay?" Mrs. Gamer asked as the tears starting to fall. Konor piped in.

"Mom you know he can't. He has his own universe to save. The very last time Lord. The very last of his kind. No one would save the world like him." Konor said. She as well had began to cry again.

"You can't just leave me." Her mom said. Konor took her mom's hands and squeezed them.

"I can. If you can let me go." She said softly.

"What would we do without you?" Jerry finally

"One of you can have my room." She said. Her mom shook her head

"I can't let you go. Why can't I come along?" She asked. Konor felt more tears coming

"Mom. You have a good life here. You have more children." She said

"But I only have one daughter." She said. Konor looked to the ground than back up at her mom

"You can adopt. Raise another little girl. You just can't finish raising me." Konor said, whipping a tear from her mom's eye. The Doctor and Kelby stayed quiet as did the other 3. "Mom. You have to start trusting me. Believe that I can do things on my own. Even if I'm with a mad man who travels in a parallel world in a Police box." Konor said. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You're my little girl." She said. Konor pulled her into a hug

"I know mom. But you have to let me go." She said quietly. She looked to her dad who looked right back at her. She pulled away from the hug.

"What do you think daddy?" She asked. He drew in a breath and spoke

"Sweetie. I think you should go. Live the rest of your life. Even if it's dangerous." He said. Her mom looked at him and he gave her a serious look. She nodded

"Okay." She said barely above a whisper.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Gamer. I truly am." The Doctor said. She just stood quickly and ran to her room, closing the door. Konor sighed. The boys went to their room and all that was left were the Doctor, Kelby, Konor and Wilber.

"Well. Better pack." Konor said. She stood and walked past the Doctor, running to her room. She closed the door and turned around. She got sight of her back pack and folder. She grabbed her back pack and emptied it out onto her bed. She took three of the books, One 'The Fault in our stars', one 'Harry potter and the half-blood prince' and the last one, one of her many Doctor who books.

She then put in her Tablet and charger, her folder and a few pencils. She got her head phones and her IPod. She knew taking Doctor who stuff could be dangerous(Especially the book, but it was from a time with Rory and Amy), but she put in her 11th Doctor's sonic screw driver and slipped on her TARDIS jacket. She then took a torch and she managed to fold her blanket enough to shove it in there along with a stuffed bunny she had gotten years ago. Then she zipped it up(Even though the bag sorta bulged) She staired at all her Doctor who Stuff one last time.

She sighed. Last time she would be in her room.

She took one last long look at the many books she had about the Doctor's travels. But she couldn't take them all. No matter how much she wanted to.

She looked to her door and took in a deep breath, the opened the door and stepped out.


	5. Fantastic, Allons-y, Geronimo, Goodbye

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... But enjoy this next chapter and tell me what ya think!**

* * *

Part 5

The Doctor frowned. "What are you wearing?" He said looking at her jacket. She looked at herself.

"My only jacket. Besides I want at least one Doctor who Item I can actually wear without letting anyone know they're really just people in a TV show." Konor said.

She stared at her feet, hearing a slight sigh. A pair of hands came into view, beginning to zip up her jacket. She looked up to see the Doctor concentrating on it.

"You can wear it. Only if you promise if anyone asks you what it is you say you were a fan of the 1960's idea of police call boxes." He said, looking up and straight into her eyes, a serious look floating threw them

"I promise." She said. He let go of the zipper and Konor quickly ran to the table in the middle of the room. She picked up a sticky note and pen. She quickly scribbled a note to her mum on 4 or 5 of them, telling her how much she loved her, how much she would miss her and the other, to tell her friends, and to say she loved them all (No matter how much Coven could annoy her she loved him as a friend as well).

"You ready?" The Doctor asked her as she finished and stuck the notes on the wall where her mom would see them. She nodded lightly. Kelby opened the door and Konor stepped outside, looking at her new home, the TARDIS. She looked to the Doctor who nodded. She walked slowly down the steps, the Doctor and Kelby fallowing. She rested her hand on the front door. The Doctor pulled something from his pocket.

"Konor," He said. She turned around and he held out the small item. A TARDIS key tied to piece of ribbon.

"You live in it now. Might as well have a house key." He said with a slight smile. She managed a sad smile and took the key slowly. She lifted it up and pulled the ribbon over her head. It hung a bit low but it was fine. The TARDIS hummed happily as she stepped in. She put a hand to the wall

"Thanks for savin' me sexy." She said quietly

"Hey that's my name for her." The Doctor grinned. She smiled a bit.

"I know. I saw the episode." She said quietly. The TARDIS implanted a man to her inside into Konor's head and she smiled "Thank you." She whispered.

"So. Anything you would like to do before we go?" The Doctor asked. "Look at your family's future? Look at your friends future? Visit your friends one last time?" He asked. Konor shook her head.

"It would break my heart. I hate good bye's. And I would hate to see my parents and family grown up without me." She said quietly. The Doctor nodded.

"Okay. Since you are so broken inside. You get to choose our destination in the 'Doctor who' universe." The Doctor smiled "I like that TV show name. Doctor who. It's brilliant." He said. She smiled. Oh he was so much like his tenth incarnation.

"Really then?" She asked. "We can go anywhere in time and space." She said softly. He nodded with a smile.

"One rule." He said. And then they said in unison "It has to be amazing." They said and both smiled. Kelby rolled her eyes. Konor ran up the steps.

"Anywhere." She whispered to herself. She looked at the Doctor who now stood next to her. "I want to go somewhere... Fantastic." She said with a smile "Allons-y." She said

"Geronimo." He said. In almost a flash the TARDIS began to rumble and the sound of taking off filled her ears.

And for the first time, Konor felt... _Free_

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. but not giving up where they're going just yet.**


	6. My princess in high-tops

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... But enjoy this next chapter and tell me what ya think!**

**This is a long one!**

* * *

Part 6

"Where have we landed?" Konor asked excitedly as she heard materialization sound out and stop. The Doctor only smiled and she smiled back as he ran down the stairs. She and Kelby smiled. He turned around, back to the door.

"Konor Gamer, are you ready for your first breath in a new world?" He asked. She nodded. He stepped side to let her open the door. The pulled it open and gasped.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful." She said

"1596." He said. "London, England. June 20th." He said looking out the door "Around 20:30PM." He said. She looked at him weird

"Excuse me? 20:30?" She asked. He gave her a quick look before realizing it

"Oh sorry! It's around... 8:30Pm for your time. Sorry we go by the military clock" He said. She nodded.

"Better learn that." She said. "Maybe I should also try the accent. Not too sure. What do you think I should do about my accent?" She asked looking from Kelby to the Doctor. The Doctor said,

"Give the accent a shot." He said. She cleared her throat and spoke with a clear, sorta Scottish sorta British accent.

"Oi get back her you lazy bum before I beat your ass black and blue." She said. He shrugged

"Try a little less Scottish." He said. She nodded and cleared her throat again, this time speaking in a perfect British accent

"Oi get back here you lazy bum before I beat your-" The Doctor covered her mouth this time

"No cursing this time." He said. She nodded before looking at what she was wearing. She had changed into a pair of short shorts and hadn't changed her shirt that had a hole in it and blood stained on it, even if it was black, you could see the blood. It was creepy and cool to her at the same time.

"Doctor. Should I change my clothing?" She asked changing back to American. He looked at her apparel.

"I don't know. Do you think you should?" He asked. She took one last look, the bloody shirt, the short shorts, and her high-tops.

"It's just about the, middle of the night, I'm wearing shorts, and I have on a shirt that is stained with blood and has a bullet hole. And I have on high-tops." She said. He smiled once more in

"Knew you would be a smart one. Kelby take her to the wardrobe. Change into something new, both of you." He said. Kelby nodded and pulled Konor out of the console room.

Doctor... (See this is from 3rd person, but it's from 3rd person based off of one character. But still all the others. Sorry if I'm confusing here...)

The Doctor sat down on the steps, hearing the giggle of the two girls. Sure Kelby was 17, but she acted so much like a girl Konor's age. 14? Wasn't that correct? Yeah.

After a few minutes he was getting a bit board so he began to do little things like tiny silly sit ups or push ups or anything really to keep him entertained. Than there it came. What really made him jump (More than the jumping jacks.)

"Doctor!" Kelby and Konor screamed. He jumped to his feet for his sit ups and ran towards the wardrobe. When he got there, Konor and Kelby were staring at Konor's sock. He could see clearly that they were mismatched (The length of them agave it away. One long one short). But they were also Doctor who.

"What happened?" He asked

"'An image of an angel becomes an angel itself." Konor quoted the Doctor from a previous adventure he had with Amy. "Isn't that correct?"

"Yes. Why?" He asked.

"Because the picture on this sock was never covering its eyes." She said. The Doctor rushed over. Up the side of the long sock it read 'Don't blink' and on the foot part it had a Angel stitched into it.

"Okay. No one blink. Konor take off your sock." He said. She lifted up her foot, but stopped

"I don't think I can without my knee covering my vision." She said. He placed one hand under her foot and slowly began to take it off her foot, not blinking even for a moment. He managed to get it off

"Doctor what do we do now?" Kelby asked, still staring at the stitched angle

"Burn the sock." He said. He looked a bit angry. "Konor why would you wear this if you knew that an image of an angel becomes an angle?" He asked

"I was half asleep putting socks on this morning and wasn't paying attion. I had to pack before leaving, not check my socks." She said. He quickly turned around, the TARDIS guiding him to a sort of boiler room. The girls had followed. He opened up the small gate to revile a pile of boiling coal that had flames spurring from it. He tossed the long sock inside and each time the flame covered it and died out the angle looked even more scared.

Than after a few moments the entire sock was devoured by the flames and the Doctor closed the gates. H turned around, stern look

"I'm so sor-." He didn't let Konor finish and cut her off

"Just finished getting the clothes on. I'll be in the console room." He said, walking past. Kelby sighed.

"I'm sorry about him. Gets mad easily." She said. Konor stared at the Doctor as he walked away

"Never knew it was this bad." She said softly. She began to walk away, pulling her shirt off so Kelby could see a scar along her back. That was partly covered by her bra clasp. But Kelby didn't think that they had done that when the TARDIS hit her. Did they?

Kelby thought better not to ask so just followed Konor back to the wardrobe. There, Konor took off her shorts so she was just in her knickers and bra. She quickly slipped into the dress she had chosen. It looked like the one that Rose had worn the day she and the Doctor met Charles Dickens. Except this one had longer sleeves and covered her shoulders. She began to fixed her messy hair, brushing her bangs to one side of her face, and pulling some knots out

"Wow. You look lovely." Kelby said as Konor looked into the mirror.

"I guess." She said. She sighed and turned around. Konor stood there, same dress except hers had blue instead of purple. She smiled "You look lovely also." She said softly

"Thank you." She said. "Now you go up to the Doctor. I have to find something." Kelby said. Konor nodded and turned around, beginning to walk away, than realizing that she only had on one sock, and no shoes.

"Wait I d-." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw that Kelby was gone. "Kelby?" She asked. No answer. She shrugged, reaching under her dress and pulling off her other sock, then slipping her feet into her high-tops, since her dress also covered her feet.

She than turned around, making her way to the console room. Before she knew it, she was looking at the Doctor's back. He was hunched over the console, knuckles white from his strong grip

Doctor...

"Doctor?" Konor asked, He turned around, looking mad at first, than his eyes softening as he looked at what she wore.

"Oh hello. You look... Fantastic." He said. She gave a small smile and looked down, shrugging.

"I guess." She said. He shook his head.

"Don't think. You look fantastic no matter what others may think." He said. She lightly blushed. Then she straightened.

"Kelby said she's be with us in a minute." She said in her best British accent. He smiled and held out his arm.

"She can find us later." He said with a smile. She smiled back and intertwined their arms. "Let's?" He asked. She smiled

"Let's." She said with a small smile. They stepped outside, the cold hitting them like a slap in the face.

Konor took in a sharp breath, and the Doctor looked at her.

"Cold?" He asked. She shrugged

"I'll be fine." She said. He nodded lightly. People rushed pasted, wearing fancy dresses and talking about picking a mask out and dancing. They looked at each other, with a slight smile before following the group.

"Oh Doctor it's a party." She said, back to her American accent. He could see the wonder in her eyes that he hadn't seen in anyone's eyes in so long.

"Well. Looks like we don't have invites." He said, than reaching into his tweed jacket and pulling out a black looking wallet. "Oh. Yes we do." He said. Konor smiled.

"You're so much like your younger self." She said softly. He gave a small side mouth smile.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked. She smiled back and shook her head quickly.

"Not at all." She said. They walked towards the tall, dark building where they could hear lots of chatter, laughing and music. When they entered, light hit Konor's eyes making her squint at first than go wide-eyed at the beauty. The wooden floor was all that was. It was surrounded by red velvet walls and was covered in dancing people and a many tables and chairs outlined it all.

"Hello sir. May I see your invitation please?" The man at the front door asked. He stood, about 6'5, pretty tall for people in this era. He had messy blond hair, hazel eyes and a stern look

"Yes." Said the Doctor, he opened the wallet up to revile his psychic paper. "John Smith and Konor." He said.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Smith, you may enter." He said. The Doctor and Konor looked at each other awkwardly

"We're not married." Konor said, back to her British accent (The switching sorta began to annoy the Doctor). The man gave a stern look

"Than what are you?" He asked. They looked at each other again.

"A couple." Konor answered quickly and the Doctor nodded and the man gave a small nod, the two than walking in.

"Damn what did your thing say?" Konor asked, probably done with changing accents by now since she was still in British mode. The Doctor checked

"Just an invitation to Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Hm." He said, than placing the psychic paper back into his pocket.

Just than a woman stood on the stage and spoke loudly

"Hello everyone!" She yelled and the voices died down. "Welcome to the masked ball! Now, the masks we have over here in the corner! Please help yourselves! You can keep them to cherish the moments here tonight! Besides I can buy more anyway." You could barely hear her murmur.

Konor and the Doctor found their way to the masks where they chose theirs, the Doctor, a blue with a golden lining like vines and swirls in it that covered his eyes only, and Konor a lacy mask, like one she's seen in 'A Cinderella story', except Blue.

"So. Do we dance now?" She asked. Then the song turned from a fast melody to a slow melody and people began to dance slowly. A slight blush seemed to come to both their cheeks as the lights dimmed.

"Yeah. Konor Gamer, may I have this dance?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"You may." She said. Seeing that she was 14, she was tall for her age, only a bit shorter than the Doctor himself. They walked to the near crowded dance floor and she quickly fixed her dress.

He put one hand on her hair, and connected their two other hands, holding them close to their shoulders so they wouldn't hit anyone else. She than rested her free hand on his shoulder, and they began to sway.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said after a while of silence, breaking the Doctor from his thoughts.

"Hm?" He asked, forgetting about the Angel.

"The sock? The angel image. I'm sorry about all that." She said, as the man all twirled the women.

When they had began to dance again he sighed. "I should be the one to say sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have been so cross." He said. She just gave a small nod and leaned her head onto the shoulder her hand wasn't resting on. She gave a slight yawn.

"Tired are we?" He asked lightly, with a tiny smirk

"Well I was dead about a half-hour ago." She said. "Takes a lot of work to live again." She said.

"Definitely." He said, remembering his past regenerations, the feeling of dying. Then coming back. He remembered the time he almost didn't come back. He shook the thought from his head. Kelby found her way inside and began to look for them, grabbing a mask that looked like the Doctor's but a pale pink instead. She quickly slipped it on as Konor began to drift off into sleep.

"Doctor." Kelby began to asked around, people giving her strange looks when she asked them. Kelby continued to ask around until she bumped into them at last "Doctor. We have to leave. Now." She said. Konor's head rose and they looked at her.

"Why?" the Doctor asked as Konor softly yawned and rubbed her eyes

"Because we were here a few years ago. We could bump into ourselves." She said. The Doctor and Konor gave her a look. A look of worrie and a tiny bit of wonder.

"We were?" The Doctor asked. "I don't remember." He than said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'll meet you outside okay." Kelby said. She ran off outside, nearly knocking over a girl who was walking out as well.

"I think Kelby just ran into herself." Konor said. The Doctor nodded and turned back to her, than going wide eyes at who was behind her. It was himself, in a black suit and a red mask.

"Oh god." said the younger Doctor and Konor turned around, jumping back a bit.

"Holy heck." She said, walking backwards till her back pressed into the older Doctor's chest, so she took a step forward. "Doctor. Is that..." Konor began but the younger Doctor pulled off his mask. The older Doctor did the same.

"Wha- Are you from my future?" The younger Doctor asked the Older Doctor

"Yes. I am." He said. Konor felt a bit tense looking at the younger Doctor because they would have to explain somehow, who she is. The younger Doctor eyed her up and down a few times, than looking into her eyes. His eyes were so much younger than the Older Doctor's. How many years difference?

"And who's this? Did you replace Riv-." Before the younger Doctor could finish, Konor put a finger to his lips and said

"No love. I'm not a replacement. This is my first trip. Just met you about 7 hours ago. Besides I'm only 14." Accidentally copying Donna's accent. She put her hand down and cleared her throat "Besides the point anyway" She said fixing back to her normal British accent. "Look, we just need to leave now." She said. The younger Doctor looked into the eyes of his future self.

"Actually Konor. I think you need to talk to him." said her Doctor. She turned around to look at him

"You sure that's smart?" She asked. He pulled her off to the side

"I don't remember this. That must mean I lock the memory away, never to be seen till now. It's about 65 years difference between us." He said. She looked back to the younger Doctor who stared at them. She nodded. she walked up to the younger Doctor and pulled him away out the back into a garden. She sat down on a bench and pulled him down with her.

"Okay. Doctor. What do you want to know?" She asked. He took in a deep breath and spoke slowly.

"Who are you?" He asked. She than took her deep breath and began to explain herself in the easiest way she could. After she finished he looked a bit worried from this. She put both her hands around his right hand. He looked down, not willing to look her in the eyes

"Doctor. I'm so sorry." She said, putting one hand to her cheek and than letting it drop, softly flowing down off the Doctor's cheek. He looked her in the eyes at last, his eyes full of sadness. He was just a TV show character. Nothing more. He gave a slight shake of his head and sighed.

"I can't remeber this can I?" He asked. Konor shook her head. She sighed and kissed his cheek softly.

"Goodbye Doctor." She said. He nodded

"Goodbye Konor Gamer." He said. SHe stood and ran back inside, nearly running into her Doctor.

"Whoa Konor. Where's me?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"He's at the bench." She said. They looked at the younger Doctor. He had his eyes closed and looked as if focusing.

"What's he doing?" Konor asked. The older Doctor took her hand, pulling his mask back on

"Forgetting." He said. He pulled Konor through the ball, passing everyone and leaving the building where Kelby, their Kelby stood, mask on.

"Come on. Let's go." She said. Konor suddenly yawned, dead tired. She slumped her head onto the Doctor's shoulder and began to drift off into a sleep of new wonders and mistory's, and story's she could write. Wonderful story's.

"Yeah. Good idea." He said. He picked up Konor bridal style and they began to walk to the TARDIS. He saw her shoes and smile. High-tops.

_My princess in high-tops_

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait!**


	7. He deserved some rest

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... But enjoy this next chapter and tell me what ya think!**

**This one is more of a short, just for the hell of it chapter :) so enjoy! And just remember I don't agree with spell check most of the time so some words may be written wrong.**

* * *

Part 7

The Doctor set Konor down lightly onto the ground of the TARDIS as she yawned once more, even closer to sleep than before.

"Okay. I'm gonna show you your room." He said. He picked up her back pack and put a arm around her sounders, so he could lead her through the TARDIS to a room she could use.

They began to walk slowly, but at a good enough paces. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, still not taking her mask off.

"You gonna take the mask off?" He asked. She shook her head lightly and yawned tiredly and loudly. He kissed the side of her head before noticing what door they stood in front of.

"You have to be kidding me." He said quietly. Etched into the door was a name. A name of which he spoke often. So often almost everyone in the world knows of her. One name no one could make him forget

The name was Rose Tyler. Konor opened her eyes enough to see the name.

"Oh. You could just..." She yawned for a moment or so "Take me to..." She yawned again for longer "Another room." She finished, yawning yet again.

"Are you really, really tired?" He asked. She nodded lightly. He shook his head. "You can use the room." He said, pushing the door open for the first time in centuries. It was dark inside so her just led her to the bed, the one thing he knew he could find with the lights out.

He let go and she crawled in, the Doctor pulling the covers over here

"Goodnight. Konor Gamer." He said. He kissed the top of her head, than walking out and shutting the door. He looked at the wall. "Sometimes you really annoy me." He said. He then began to walk away towards his own room. He deserved some rest.


	8. Crimson Horror Part 1

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... But enjoy this next chapter and tell me what ya think!**

* * *

Part 8

4 years, 2 months, 6 days and 3 hours later...

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" Konor asked as the Doctor ran a full body scan of the now 18-year-old girl who looked like she almost hadn't aged at all except a couple of inches and her facial featured looked a bit different.

"Not yet. Give it a few minutes." He said, helping her off of the table she was laying on. Kelby was at home dealing with her older brother and his wife. He pulled her into a hug and she put her head onto his chest. They had become closer in the 4 years she had been here. She had met many aliens, nearly got killed a few times, got shot at by Cyber men and Daleks and had jumped over large bottomless pits.

But this scared her way, WAY more. Why wasn't she really aging. A beep sounded, telling them the scan was now done and they could see what was happening. The Doctor looked at the screen. He gulped

"Okay. Don't panic. But the TARDIS slowed down your aging process." He said.

"Wait. What?" She asked, looking at the screen.

"The TARDIS energy. Remember when it healed you when we first met?" The Doctor asked. She nodded "It may have begun to slow down your aging process as well as keep you alive." He said.

"So you mean. I'm gonna look young. For a long time?" She asked.

"Well look. You may actually not really be aging." He said. She looked ready to cry. He once again pulled her into a hug.

"Come on. Let's go have some tea." He said. He pulled her out of the room. Immediately the machine began to beep screen flashed huge Gallifrayan letters. The voice that spoke was so distorted. It spoke so slowly it would take almost minutes to find out the four words it said. But only the Doctor would understand them.

"Tmeken." I faded out "Rllornd." It faded again "Dnamand." It faded another time "Fohndered." It faded out once more. And repeated the Gallifrayan words a few more times before shutting down.

Next day...

"Okay what year today?" The Doctor asked, clapping his hands together. "1890, 1899?" He asked. Kelby and Konor looked at each other.

"1993." they said at the same time. The Doctor smiled.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed "Victorian London, 1893!" He exclaimed. He threw a few switches and off they were, into the Time Vortex, being thrown around a bit before the old Time Machine let out a grinding metal on metal, groaning sound. Kelby and Konor who were now on the floor smiled at one another.

"Alright get dressed! I have something to put on in here." He said. The girls rushed off to change into their dresses. The Doctor quickly changed into a purplish coat with a bowl like black hat. When the girl came back they were dressed in fancy, ruffled Victorian outfits and their hair was up in fancy hairdo's.

"Well don't you two look lovely." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Doctor." Konor smiled.

"Yeah Thanks Doctor." Kelby smiled as well. The Doctor held his hands out. Kelby took one and Christina took the other. He pushed the Doors open and they stepped out.

"Okay! He yelled before letting go of their hands and frowning "Okay, not London 1893. Yorkshire 1893." He said sadly. Konor rolled her eyes.

"They always made a point that you had bad driving. Is it true you didn't pass your drivers test?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Well... No... Shut up." He frowned. She only laughed. "You know I spent a really long time trying to get a gobby Australian to Heathrow Airport." He said. He joined Konor arm in arm and then Kelby smirked. They so like each other.

Then there was a scream. The Doctor and Konor smiled.

"Braveheart, Konor." He smiled. They they walked off in the direction of the noise.

A days or weeks later...

"Thank you for agreeing to this meeting. I'm told you are the investigator to go to if there are strange goings on." Mr. Thursday said. He was a tall man with slicked back hair and a brown moustache. His eyes green were sternly placed on the woman with the veil over her face.

"I read of your brother death." She said. "Another victim of the... Crimson Horror I believe." She finished

"So it is claimed." Mr. Thursday sat up straighter in his seat. "He was a newspaper man. He and a young woman were working undercover." He said, leaning forward. "Tell me Madam... Do you know what an Optogram is?" He finished. She gave a small laugh

"It's a silly superstition sir. The belief that the eye can retain an image of the last thing it sees." She said. Reaching into his coat, he stood, pulling out a photograph, than handing it to the lady standing next to the cloaked woman. This woman had hair up in a maids white hat and wore a maid's dress and shoes.

The woman than handed it to the cloaked figure. Surprised, she threw up her hood, reveling scaly, pointy skin green witch matching green eyes.

"Good Greif." Madam Vastra said

"Oh, god." Mr. Thursday said, falling backwards in a faint at the sight of the lizard Woman. Madam Vastra rolled her eyes. The usual reaction.

Later in the dark room...

Jenny, the woman in the maid outfit, hung up the photograph of the dead man's eye. She gasped

"Well I'll be blowed." She said "I think, Madam, that we'd better make plans to head north." Madam Vastra, The Lizard woman, looked at the quickly developing picture, she had used a strange mixture to develop.

When it was finally finished, there in the eye was the one unexpected person. Well not completely unexpected. It was the Doctor.

In the coach...

"According to my research, Sweetville's proprietor holds recruitment tribes for her little community. SHe is only interested un the fittest and most beautiful." She said.

Strax, thinking it would be him said "You may rely on me ma'am." And both girls looked at Strax.

"I was in fact, speaking to Jenny." Madam Vastra said lightly.

"Jenny." He said, not impressed by the choice. "If this weak and fleshy boy if to represent us..." Jenny made a move to hit him but Vastra kept her down. "I strongly advise the issuing of scissor grenades, limbo Vapor, and triple blast brain spitters." He said with a nod. Vastra and Jenny looked at one another.

"What for?" Vastra asked, taken aback.

"Just generally." He said, as if it was obvious, than added "Remember. We are going to the north."

At the meeting...

Jenny sat quietly in a crowd of people as the eldest on stage began to speak. She spoke of the coming apocalypse, and spoke of her late husband, blinding their daughter in a drunken rage. They opened a curtain to revile the young woman, She had the back of her head to the audience. Her brown hair was in a messy sort of bun and up in a hat. She wore a green Victorian ruffled dress and in her hand was a cane. SHe slowly turned her head to the people, and there it was.

Her eyes were completely white and scars outlined them horribly. Mrs. Gillyflower spoke of her eyes, one beautiful, but now pale and white. As she continued to speak, her daughter stood, walking best she could to where she needed to be. She grasped the red sheet that laid on the covered painting. When her mother was finished, she ripped the sheet down and on the painting, was a portrait of Sweetville.

Soon after, everyone except Jenny began to sing.

When all of that was over, They signed up, and went off.

When waiting in line the next day, Jenny stood in front of a lady who had ginger hair, and brown eyes, along with a set or rotting teeth, a hat and a dress covered by what looked like a lady's tweet jacket.

"I'm dead nervous aren't you?" The woman asked. Jenny looked at her "They have to be sure, you see. Only the best for Sweetville. I hope my teeth don't let me down." Jenny looked up to see if they were moving. "I'm Abigail." She said.

"Pleased to meet you." Jenny said quickly.

"You're not local, are you?" Abigail asked Jenny.

"Nah, out from London." She said.

"Oh," She said with a light toothy smile. "Different here, I bet." She said.

"Oh, yeah." Jenny said. "A bleeding horse market." She than said. Abigail chuckled. "Do you know anyone who's come to live here?" Abigail gave her a strange look "In Sweetville I mean."

"I had a pal who come here three months back. She wrote to tell me how perfect it all were. Funny though. I've not heard a peep from her since." SHe said sadly.

"Next please!" A voice called.

"Oh look we're moving." Abigail said. Everyone but Jenny moved up. A girl not to far back looked at Jenny.

"S'cuse me may I get over there. I think I see something funny." The girl said. THe man in front of her nodded and let her ahead to see. Jenny took out her tools.

"What are you doing?" Abigail asked worriedly.

"Do me a favor. Cause a distraction." Jenny looked behind her before starting to pick the lock

"What?" Abigail asked.

"Swoon, add a funny turn, Fiddle the vapors." Jenny said, taking small looks at her.

"Are you crackers?" Jenny stopped to pull something from her pocket.

"Go on. There's a guinea in it for you." Jenny said, holding out a coin

"Done." Abigail said quickly. She took the coin and shoved it in her pocket. She began gasping, turned and dropped. Everyone went to check on her as Jenny finally made it into the room, the woman who had been watching her followed behind quietly. She gasped when she saw all the large phonograph like machines. Jenny turned to look, so she hid behind a couple crate. Jenny heard people coming, so his behind one of the giant machines. When the people were gone, she looked behind her and there was the girl, looking straight at her. She gasped, and jumped back.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked.

"Who are you?" She asked back, crossing her arms.

"I asked first."

"Hope. Hope Smith." She said. Her hair was up in three buns, one on the back of her head and two on the side. She had eyes that had blue at the edge, fading to grayish green with a hint of brown and gold in a starburst pattern around the pupils. She wore a black dress and bonnet like Jenny.

"I'm Jenny. Jenny Flint." Jenny said, slowly.

"What in the name of sanity do you think you're doing. Bribing a poor woman to swoon so you could infiltrate a poor old woman's kindness."

"I'm trying to find a friend. He's been missing." She said

"Why didn't you just write to him?"

"He was in an optogram of a person with the... Crimson Horror. People believed it's tied to this factory. So I'm just looking for him. You saw the red liquid those men were carrying. Wasn't that suspicious. And the sounds these horns are making." Jenny pointed out. Hope gave it a though.

"Okay than. I'll help ya." She said.

"It's gonna be d-" Honor cut her off

"No worry. Besides, I could still report ya." She said. Jenny sighed.

"Oh fine."

Later...

Jenny and Hope stepped off the lift. At one end of the hall was a door with a window, and through the window was a bright red light. Jenny and Home began walking towars is, looking back every once in a while. When they reached the door, jenny looked though the glass. A few moments later there was a bang at the other end of the hall. They slowly made their way over there and came to a set of stairs. First one up was Jenny, than Hope.

There was a green door that had a little wooden slide on the bottom. The banging continued, coming from that room. Jenny turned the knob, but it was no use. The door was locked. She she bent down, opening the hatch to look inside. Out reached a hand, grabbing at her bonnet's lace. She and Hope gasped, Jenny backing away from the reach, the handing going back inside and the hatch closing.

When it did, Jenny stood quickly.

"Quiet, mate." She spoke, hoping the person inside could hear her. "You just stay calm now." There was another bang and she backed up, gasping. She went back to her spot. "I could open this door."

"Are you bonkers?" Hope gasped.

"Hush." Jenny hissed. She turned back to the door "Would you like that. Would you like me to open the door?" There was a soft bang in response "Thought you might. But you an me, have got to come to an arrangement. Savvy?" There was another soft bang. She took out her tools as she spoke "Now... You stand well back. Do you hear me?" She unrolled her tools "I don't mean no harm to you. But if you try anything funny, and I'll leave you here to rot. Is that understood?" Two bangs in response. She sighed and began to unlock the door.

"You are bonkers." Hope said.

"Shut up and stand guard." Jenny said. As she picked the lock, Hope made sure no one was coming. Jenny got the door opened, and the girls both gasped. Hope was first to speak

"Wha- Who is that?"

* * *

**Okay so for those of you who wonder(No I don't edit my little side notes) Hope is TileLadyHope(One of my reviewers) because I needed another character, and I found this easyest to do. So hope you like it!**


	9. Crimson Horror Part 2

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... But enjoy this next chapter and tell me what ya think!**

* * *

Part 9  
Jenny opened the door, and the girls looked inside. There stood the Doctor, skin red and mouth wide open, reaching out. Jenny and Hope gasped  
"Doctor!" Jenny exclaimed. He made a few grunting and groaning noises as he turned and pointed at a pile of clothing that didn't really look like his. It was a bit purple. But it was. A Bow-tie laid on top of it all.  
"Oh Doctor what did they do to you?" Jenny asked, reaching out to him. He just made more grunting noises.  
"Oh my god who in the name of sanity is this!" Hope yelled. Jenny and the Doctor looked at her.  
"This is the friend I told you about." She said, beginning to pick the locks that held the poor man. Hope poked the Doctor's cheek and he could barely make a hurt expression.  
"Oh my stars." She said. They finally got the Doctor out of the room and into the hall, down the stairs and when passing the lift, it began to open. They moved quickly, Hope looking behind them to see Ada, Mrs. Gillyflower's daughter walking up the steps, cane in hand. They opened the door to the room and pulled the Doctor inside. They stopped at a window, than watching as people were lowed into a vat.  
"And I was going to live here." Hope said quietly. The Doctor turned and looked at a small box. He grunted and pointed towards it. They walked him over  
"You want to go in there?" Jenny asked. He yelled loudly and so Jenny opened the Dorr, Honor watching to see if people were coming. When he was I, he took his sonic and turned it on. Jenny slowly closed the door.  
"People coming." Honor said, stepping so she hid behind the wall. Jenny quickly hid between two of the machines the Doctor had gone into.  
Once they were gone they stepped back out. The door swung open, and there the Doctor stood in a Victorian outfit, "Hah! Miss me!?" He asked happily.  
"Doctor!" Jenny exclaimed happily  
"Jenny! Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, Jenny!" He repeated her name gleefully. "Just when you think!" He yelled running down the hall, jumping and clacking his feet together "That your favorite lock picking Victorian chambermaid, will never turn up." He ran up to her "Jenny." He said, before leaning her down and kissing her. When they back up, Jenny slapped him  
"You have no idea how good that feels." He said. He turned back to Jenny and Hope "Oh. And who is this? Did you and Vastra have a fight?" He asked.  
"No Doctor!" Jenny gasped "I just met her!"  
"Well anyways. Mrs. Gillyflower, we've got to stop her. But Konor, poor Konor. And Kelby. "Where's Konor and Kelby?" He asked, backing away  
"Konor?" Jenny asked. She never heard that name before. "Doctor wait!" She exclaimed.  
"Can't. Konor. Gotta find." He said, forgetting to mention Kelby, and walking away.  
"What?! How long have you been like that!?" He popped back in  
"I don't know, week's days, I don't know, Long story. I'll keep it short." As they walked around, he had explained how they first got to Yorkshire, than about the body, Edmund, the lady who had an image in her eyes, and how they found the Venom, how they got into Sweetville, Konor pretending to be his wife, and Kelby their kid. Then he explained finding the people under glass containers and how he woke up, going into a vat of the venom. Than how Ada locked him up and kept calling him 'monster. Than the day Edmund had come into the room and dropped dead.  
"Edmund must have come looking for us and fell in a vat of the pure venom. Or he was pushed. Either way he never stood a chance." The Doctor said sadly.  
"What is that stuff though?" Hope asked.  
"Deadly poison. Mrs. Gillyflower had been dipping her pilgrims into a dilute form. To preserve them. Process didn't work on me, maybe because I'm not human. By the way, I'm the Doctor." He said  
"I'm Hope. Home Smith. And Doctor who?"  
"No. Just the Doctor. No time to explain. We have to find Konor and Kelby." He said, walking into the empty hall way.  
"But Doctor." Jenny said. The Doctor poked his head in.  
"Who's Konor?" He gave a face  
"Longer story." He said. "It's complicated."  
Outside...  
"But Doctor, you still haven't explained who he is." Jenny said. The Doctor rushed over to check one door, and then ran back; he Hope and Jenny continued to walk.  
"I couldn't see much from where I was." He said avoiding the subject. "But I think they survived the process." He finished, going to check another door  
"But Doctor who is he!?" She whispered "Who is Konor! Doctor!"  
"Hush!" He said as they kept walking. He mumbled around with his words before turning to her and saying "It's complicated." And running to check another door. When he dad, Kelby and Konor were in one of the things, set up to look like they were having tea and laughing. The Doctor rushed over, pawing on the glass as Jenny and Hope came in. She looked at the new girl she was seeing  
"Is that Konor?" She asked  
"Yes now..." He trailed off. He stood, running to get a chair. He then raised it high, smashing the glass with it. "Now help me." He said, getting the tea cups out of the girl's hands.  
Back In the factory...  
"Doctor please tell me. Who is Konor?" She asked. He avoided the question "Can they be revived like you were?" She changed the subject  
"I hope so." He said. He looked at the one Kelby was in. "I think Kelby is done." He said. He opened the door and Kelby fell out, eyes closed, still breathing. "Yes. It can. Might take a bit longer for Konor though." Footsteps approached, and pilgrims dressed in black, both boys and girls stepped out. Hope held up Konor  
"Oh great. Attack of the super models." The Doctor said. Kelby began to gain consciousness. A few pulled out what looked like cricket bats. "Time for a plan." He said, pulling his sonic out.  
"No, Doctor. This one's on me." Jenny said, pulling her bonnet off, then undoing her dress, letting it fall to revile a black Victorian cat suit. The Doctor stared for a moment, before looking back to the pilgrims. One went at Jenny but she flipped him over, and kicked him in the stomach. Two ran at her but she brought her elbow's back to hit them both incredibly hard in the gut. The rest came at them with bats.  
"Okay new plan. Run!" He yelled, they began to run but quickly decided not to, when Strax ran in yelling, and instead hid so they wouldn't be hit by his blaster fires. Vastra quickly came in.  
"Let's go." She said  
"No Ma'am we're not escaping. We've got to help the Doctor with Konor!" She Said.  
"Who?" Vastra asked.  
"Long story, it's complicated." She Doctor said.  
"What now Madam?" Strax asked excitedly "We could lay out mimetic clustervines." He began naming off weapon. Madam Vastra stopped him  
"Strax! You are over excited. Ate you eating Miss Jenny's sherbert fancies again?" She asked  
"No..." He trailed off  
"Go outside and wait for me until I call you." She said  
"But Madam I..."  
"Go!" He mumbled to himself as he left  
"So I don't get to go. I'll play with my grenades."  
"Okay." The Doctor breathed out as Kelby came into consciousness. But she and Hope were on the floor because Hope had fainted. "I think she's about done."  
"She's?" Vastra asked. The Doctor finally opened the door and Konor fell out the same way Kelby has. She woke up and looked up at The Doctor.  
"Doctor?" She asked. She looked at Vastra and Jenny and waved. "Um. Hi." She looked back at the Doctor. "What's going on?" She asked  
"Oh. Haven't you heard love?" He asked, using his fake northern accent "There's trouble at the mill." He said "She's a lizard." He said, using his real accent, pointing behind his shoulder at Vastra.  
As they walked out, Vastra began to speak  
"My people once ruled this world, as well you know. But we did not rule it alone." The Doctor began to scan the wall, as Hope began to wake up while Kelby carried her. "Just as Humanity fights a daily battle against nature, so did we." They stopped walking at the list and Kelby put Hope on her feet. "Our greatest plague, the most virulent enemy, was a repulsive red leach." She said in disgust.  
"Ooooh! Repulsive red leach." He frowned "Now on balance I think I prefer the Crimson Horror." The last two words struck Konor and she gasped  
"Wait!" She exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. She held her head as she concentrated "Crimson Horror, Crimson Horror. I think I remember that name." She continued to think.  
"Doctor what's she doing?" Jenny asked.  
"Thinking." The Doctor said. She gasped and let her hands fall down.  
"I remember! The Crimson Horror!" She exclaimed "Season seven part 2, episode eleven of the entire season."  
"Doctor what does she mean?" Vastra asked.  
"Don't ask just go along with it." Kelby said  
"Brilliant! Amazing! Gave me nightmares that one did." Konor crossed her arms "Especially you being all red and grunty."  
"Oi. I was stiff. It hurt to even change my facial expression." He frowned  
"Sure." She rolled her eyes. He stepped closer to her  
"You don't believe me Konor Gamer?" He asked. She stepped closer so their faces almost touched.  
"No, Doctor Song." She teased.  
"It doesn't work like that." He said  
"Yes it does." She smirked. Now they were just flirting.  
"Okay you two, work now, flirt later." Madam Vastra said.  
"Okay. What now Konor Gamer?" The Doctor spoke, stepping away from Konor.  
"Oh. Spoilers sweetie." She said, copying River. "This will all unfold with no change."  
"Oh Konor Gamer, 4 years and you still have so many secrets in your head."  
"And all of them about your future." She smiled "Even if I know the worst to come, and I do, trust me I do. I will not change that." She said  
"Doctor we have to go." Kelby said  
"But I will give you one hint Kelby has failed to mention. The chimney doesn't blow smoke. A smokeless factory chimney."  
The Doctor smiled "Brilliant!" He exclaimed.  
"I know. Yolo." She said, her American accent flaring up.  
"She's American?" Jenny asked.  
"Oh yes." She said. She hiked up her dress to revile she had on a pair of red trainers. "Got this from an American movie." She dropped her dress, her British accent back in place and said "Let's get going." And marched into the elevator.  
"Oh I like this one." Vastra smiled.  
In the rocket room...  
"Okay so any pointer Konor?" The Doctor asked, looking to his youngest companion. She pointed to a container of reed goop.  
"That's pure poison. They're going to load it onto the rocket and shoot it up in the sky, and kill everyone not preserved. Vastra Jenny, you two have to get the poison before it lifts off, and we're going to go confront Mrs. Gillyflower. Any questions?"  
"No." They all said. They stood, but Konor got them back down before the metal even hit the floor. People looked over, then went back to work  
Later...  
While in the hall, the Doctor, Kelby, Konor and Hope heard a voice.  
"W-who's there?" It asked. They all turned around to see Ada sitting on a crate.  
(Just remember. This was written when waiting in Disneyland for my brothers to get off Star Tours. So it won't be exactly what happened. Ends when we get to the office.)  
The Doctor walked over and kneeled down in front of her. He took one of her hands in his and put hers to his cheek "Oh monster. It's you. But you feel..." She trailed off.  
"Alive. I'm alive because of you. Thank you Ada." He said softly as he dropped her hand from his cheek.  
"Oh monster. She left me. Mama left me. Told me there was no place for me." She said.  
"She what?" Kelby asked softly  
"Wha- Who's there?" She asked, reaching for her cane. Konor stopped her and covered the hand with hers as he kneeled in front of her also.  
"We're your monster's friends." Konor spoke softly.  
"Oh. Then you are luck. It's not fun being alone." Ada said sadly.  
"I know the feeling." Konor said.  
"Ada." The Doctor spoke "Can you tell us about Mr. Sweet?" He asked.  
"Oh monster, I cannot betray mama, not even now." She said. The Doctor took in a deep breath.  
"Then come with me. There is something you need to hear."(First time I wrote this I accidentally put see... I'm a dumb ass.)  
In the office...  
The Doctor entered the room, Konor, Kelby and Hope following.  
"Oh. You do seem to keep turning up, like a ban penny young man" She said to the Doctor.  
"Force of habit." The Doctor brushed it off.  
"Can I offer you something?" She asked "Tea? Seed Cake? A Glass of amontillado?"  
"No thanks. We've has a skinful already as you might say." He frowned.  
She chucked lightly at the bad joke "Very funny." She frowned.  
"Hm. Yes I'm the Doctor and you're nuts." He said, moving to the other side of her. "And I'm gonna stop you." He said, turning around, seeing doubt in Konor's eyes that was quickly hidden as they met eyes. He looked back at Mrs. Gillyflower.  
"I'm afraid, Mr. Sweet and I cannot allow that." She said.  
"Ah yes, would it be impolite to ask why you and Mr. Sweet have been petrifying your work force with diluted, prehistoric leech venom?" Vastra had explained what it was on the lift.  
"So when do we get to meet him?" Kelby asked, walking to one side of the room. "This silent partner of yours, why is he so shy?"  
"Mr. Sweet is always with us." Mrs. Gillyflower said  
"You do seem to have a close relationship, you and you pal." Honor said. Mr. Gillyflower began to walk to the other side of the Doctor.  
"Oh yes. Exceedingly close." She reached for the top corner of the part of her dress. Symbiotic you might say." She said ripping it down, to show a red leach that turned around to look as if saying 'Oh hey. What's up?' Konor looked about o throw up.  
"This is much worse than through a television screen." You could almost hear her say. She sat down and the three stood in front of her  
"Doctor what is it?" Kelby asked.  
"A survivor." Konor said disgusted as Mr. Gillyflower fed it.  
"He has grown fat on the filth humanity has pumped into the rivers." She fed him another bite "That's where I found him."  
"Very enterprising." The Doctor looked away for a moment at Konor that back to Mrs. Gillyflower  
"His needs are simple. And In return, he gives me his nectar." She said. The Doctor sat next to Mrs. Gillyflower.  
"Mrs. Gillyflower. You have no idea what you are dealing with. In the wrong hands, that venom could wipe out all life on this planet." He said. Konor face palmed  
"Do you know what these are Doctor?" Mrs. Gillyflower said showing him her hands "The Wrong hands." She stood, and pulled a leaver, the factory tower lighting up red.  
"Planning a little fireworks party?" The Doctor asked, standing by the window.  
"You have forced me to advance the great work Doctor. But my colossal scheme remains as it was. My rocket will explode in the atmosphere, raining down Mr. Sweet's beneficence onto all humanity." She smiled. The Doctor clapped slowly.  
"Now." He said, finishing, and sitting down.  
"Tell us about Ada, Mrs. Gillyflower." He said  
"What?" She asked confused by the request.  
"Your daughter. You do remember your daughter right?" He asked. "Tell us about your daughter." He leaned forward.  
"How can you speak of such trivia when my hour is at hand?" She asked, obviously cross now. "The child is of no consequence." She said  
"Is that why you experimented on her?" He asked  
"Experimented?" Honor asked.  
"Yes. Experimented." Konor said.  
"The signs are all there." The Doctor said. "The Pattern of scaring. You used her as a guinea pig didn't you?" He asked.  
"Sometimes sacrifices must be made." The Doctor stood, now being the cross one.  
"Sacrifices." He hissed.  
"It was necessary." She snapped. "I had to find out, how much of the venom would produce an anti-toxin. To immunize myself don't you see?! It was necessary."  
"Don't you hear that Ada?" Konor called. Mrs. Gillyflower looked at the young girl, before her daughter walked in.  
"Mama." She said. Mrs. Gillyflower looked at her. "Is it. Is it true?" She asked.  
"Ada..." She began  
"It's true isn't it." She said.  
"Ada, listen to me." She said. She was taken a bit aback when Adam went at her  
"You hag!" She yelled as she moved closer to her mother, seaming to know the room. "You perfidious hag! You virago, you Harpy!" She yelled. "All these years I helped you," She cried "Served you, treated you! Dose it count for nothing?!" She raised her cane "Nothing at all?!" She began to attack her mum with her cane, hitting her again and again. Konor grabbed a chair, ready to attack the machine on the wall  
"Wait I have a sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor said.  
"Well guess what. I'm a cross teenage girl with a chair." She shoved the chair into the machine and it began to spark.  
"No!" Mrs. Gillyflower cried.  
"Yeah..." The Doctor said, looking at Konor scared "That worked. And remind me never to get you mad around chairs." She smiled lightly. He looked at Gillyflower "Looks like your rocket isn't going anywhere Mrs. G." He said.  
Mrs. Gillyflower began to sob and so did Ada.  
"Please." Mrs. Gillyflower begged Ada. "Come to me, Ada." Ada walked over and into her mother's fake hug. "Oh my child!" She acted "You have always been so very." She took out a tiny pistil and pointed it at Ada's head. "Useful." She finished.  
"Oh, no Mrs. Gillyflower." The Doctor said  
"Oh please, mama, no more." Ada begged.  
"And now, if you'll excuse us, it is way past Ada's bedtime." She said, exiting through the door behind her. Kelby went to fallow but Konor stopped her  
"Don't Kelby, if we fallow straight behind, she'll shot Ada on the spot." Konor said  
"She wouldn't." Hope gasped  
"She would." The Doctor said. He grabbed the chair that was sticking from the machine.  
"Chairs are useful when you're cross." He smiled. Konor nodded and the Doctor smashed the nearest window open.  
When they got to the factory, Mrs. Gillyflower was already at a control panel. They almost got to the two, but Gillyflower aimed her piston at them.  
"Mrs. Gillyflower, let Ada go." The Doctor begged  
"Secondary firing mechanism, looks like we were too smart for you after all." Gillyflower beamed at the Doctor.  
"Just let Ada go!" Konor yelled.  
"Monster!" Ada exclaimed, getting away from her mother's grasp. Gillyflower aimed at Ada  
"Shoot if you wish mama, for you killed me a long time ago!" She cried. After a few tries, and a couple time at getting shot at, the Doctor made it to Ada, but it was too late, because Gillyflower launched the Rocket. The Doctor hid Ada against the wall until the rocket was gone  
"Oh!" Now the world will taste you deathly kisses Mr. Sweet!" She cried happily  
"No! Not ever!" The Doctor exclaimed, pointing at Vastra and Jenny who held the gigantic vile of venom. Gillyflower frowned  
"Fine! If I cannot take the world with me, you will do just fine!" She aimed her pistol at the vial.  
"Put down your weapon human female!" Strax yelled from above. She aimed at him, but he fired, hitting her and sending her over the railing.  
"That looked so much better from the side of a screen where all we can see if the Doctor's face." Everyone ignored her comment as Ada went down the stairs, feeling around with her cane for her mother.

"Oh my child. Is that you?" Gillyflower asked weakly.

"Yes mama, it is." Ada said bending down

"Oh, my child forgive me." She said. Ada took in a deep breath.

"Never." She said

"That's my girl." She said. After Vastra asked the Doctor what he would do with the leach. Konor hid her face in the Doctor's arm, before Ada began to beat the leach with her cane.

"Or not."

Later…

"Right. So. London. We were going to London." The Doctor said.

"Actually Doctor, I'm a bit tired. Maybe next time." Kelby said, walking inside the TARDIS

"Agreed. Goodnight Doctor." Konor said, kissing his cheek and going to her room. The Doctor had let her move into Rose's room. She had cleaned it up, and stored it into another room. She laid down on her bed

_Hell _she thought _this life is harder than I thought._

* * *

**Sorry if I missed anything to big... the chapter was just gettin' a bit to long.**


	10. The game to be played Part 1

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... But enjoy this next chapter and tell me what ya think! ANd this chapter will be the only one in POV because it seamed more like that when it came to me in a dream. The dream will be explained in the end. **

**And to MeMeDoTa:**

**I cannot to the Snowman. To be explained later... Much later... But I will do the others. But it will be a bit confusing at first how. But I think you might like it.**

* * *

Part 10

Doctor POV

"So Doctor where to now?" Konor asked. Kelby had stayed a home to baby sit a couple of kids for the family that lived next door.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked. She gave her thinking face. I had to admit it was kinda cute. I shook the thought off quickly. She walked over to me and put a hand over mine.

"I want to go somewhere we've never gone to." She smiled. I felt a slight blush fill my face.

"Okay than. Where haven't we gone?" I asked with a smile.

"Well tomato, we haven't gone for that picnic on the moon you promised me a few months ago." She smiled. That just turned me even more red.

"Okay than. To the moon." I said, smiling. I threw a switch, but instead the TARDIS decided to set its own coordinates.

"Whoa!" Konor yelled, tumbling backwards and having to hang onto the rail to make sure she didn't continue to roll around.

"Something or someone is controlling my TARDIS!" I exclaimed. I held tightly onto the console.

"Doctor!" Konor screamed as she fell through the railing, having to hold on because the TARDIS was now like it was on its side and we both hund off of what we held onto.

"Just hang on Konor!" I yelled.

"I can't!" She screamed. I suddenly let go. But when I landed, I laid on my back in a dark room that seamed to be endless and only a small light lit the room. I sat up. "Konor!" I yelled.

"Hello Doctor." A voice said. I looked around "Oh don't bother Doctor, I'm not in the room. Actually I'm not anywhere." The Voice said

"Who is this?!" I yelled. "Where's Konor!" I than yelled.

"Oh trust me the girl is safe. But I can't say for how long."

"What do you want!?"

"I want a bit of fun. Why not a little game. 3 tests. pass them all, and you both survive. fail even one and you both die." I gave a thought, then I smirked.

"I know who you are now." I said.

"And who am I?" The voice asked.

"You're a Granerniter. You take people from their home, their vacations, everywhere really. And You make a deal with them. Either they play, or they die. And no one ever beats you." I smirked.

"Very good Doctor. So three tests?" You could hear the smile. "Each."

"No. No you are not doing anything to Konor." I said sternly.

"I could just kill her." The voice said.

"No!" I yelled loudly. I closed his eyes and took in a deep breath "Fine. three tests."

The voice chucked

"Now Doctor. Test one, which one is Konor." The Voice said. "Remember. the same tests will be given to her."

Konor POV

"What? Where am I?" I asked, standing up and looking around.

"Oh hello Konor Gamer." A voice said. I turned around a few times trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh come on. Even your stupid Doctor did that, I'm not here, not anywhere." It said

"Then where am I?" I asked, breathing hard.

"My home you could say."

"Home? You're not anywhere why do you have a home?"

"You're smart Konor Gamer." It said.

Doctor POV

"Alright, I'll give you two choices. There are two Konors. Chose which one is yours. Get it right, you both survive. Get it wrong, and you both die."(Remember this is the real Konor and a fake Konor. Real Konor is not allowed to talk or give any hints or she dies. Okay)

Two Konor's appeared. One had on a grey sweater, ripped blue jeans, and wore a red headband and red trainers. What Konor was wearing today. The other was dressed in a plain black t-shirt, faded old blue jeans, a red bow-tie and blue trainers. This was Konor when we first met.

"Choose now Doctor." The voice said. I looked at the younger looking Konor and she smiled. I smiled sadly before walking over to the barley older looking Konor.

"It's you." I said. I put a hand to her cheek and she took it in her own. She smiled and hugged me. The other Konor glared and faded into nothing. "You're Konor Gamer."

"Okay Doctor. Test number two."


	11. The game to be played part 2

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... But enjoy this next chapter and tell me what ya think! ANd this chapter will be the only one in POV because it seamed more like that when it came to me in a dream. The dream will be explained in The game to be played Part 4. And if you have seen the new cover for the story, that is my school/fan fiction folder. the cover of it is a anemia looking picture of me.**

* * *

Part 11

Doctor POV

As we pulled apart, Konor disappeared.

"What sort of games are you playing?" I growled, the oncoming storm side beginning to show.

"My game." The voice said plainly

"We're play hell." I hissed.

"No. But you're very close." The voice cleared its throat. If it even had a throat. "Test 2. Witch one is Konor?" Then 11 Konor's faded into existence. One was sitting on the floor with her glasses on and was writing fan fiction on her folder with papers spread around her. The Second one was on her cell phone, waiting for something or someone to reply from the other end. the third one waved at me cutely as if trying to flirt. The fourth had a bag of Cheetos in her hair and she squeezed it so hard it popped. This one was obviously cross. The fifth one looked at me disgustedly.

The sixth one's hair was beginning to grey as if all her age was coming to her at once. She turned away as she grew older and then, exploded into dust. the sixth one was chewing gun obnoxiously, the seventh one was crying as she hugged her knees. The eighth one was shivering, the ninth one was holding her stomach in pain. the last two were having a conversation, about me and giggled as they looked at me. I took my first step forward and they all gasped when I bent over next to the one I knew was Konor.

I lightly touched the dust.

"This is my Konor." I said. The other girls all looked so mad now. They all had red eyes as they disappeared. The dust began to collect quickly and it formed a body that then came into color was Konor, who I helped up into a sitting position.

"How did you know that was me?" She asked quietly.

"Because you turned as you grew older. Also all the others weren't like you. You broke your glasses a month ago, you don't have a pink phone, you have a TARDIs blue phone, you are always nervous when you flirt and that one just smiled as if it was nothing, you don't like Cheetos you like Doritos, you can't look at me with disgust without laughing, you don't like mint gum, you only chew bubble gum, you don't care if people see you cry anymore so you don't hug your knees, you're wearing a TARDIS sweater, meaning it regulates the heat on your body and you wouldn't have been cold, you had no reason to be in pain because no one else is here but me and you, and because you ate. And if you were on your -excuse me for this word Konor- period, you wouldn't be holding your stomach, and you don't talk to yourself." the Doctor said in one breath as if trying to describe every last detail about Konor Gamer.

"Okay. If you two are done talking, Doctor, we have one last test." Konor then disappeared.

Konor POV

"Ug!" I said as I fell onto the floor. I quickly stood, scanning my area.

"Konor Gamer. Ready for your first test?"


	12. The game to be played Part 3

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... But enjoy this next chapter and tell me what ya think! And this chapter will be the only one in POV because it seamed more like that when it came to me in a dream. The dream will be explained in The game to be played Part 4. **

* * *

Part 12

Konor POV

"Test one?" I asked, spinning around a few times.

"Yes. It's time for your test." Two Doctor's appeared. One stood tall, hands behind his back. He wore a tweed jacket, a white dress shirt, black trousers, black dress shoes, a red bow-tie. This was him when I first met him. He smiled at me with a warm 'Hello' look.

The second stood the same, but he wore a pair of black trousers, a white dress shirt, a dark grayish vest and had a pocket watch chain that hooked onto one side of the vest and the other end(The one connected to the watch) was in the small pocket.) and a purple coat. This was him from today. But he smiled at me with a 'Hello Konor Gamer' smile.

I slowly walked up to the tweed wearing Doctor.

This is how this game would work. He wouldn't know if I made a decision unless I would say something. All I did was place my hand on his cheek, which he covered with his hand.

I could see the sad frown from the other Doctor in my peripheral vision. I gave a sad soft smile.

"I'm sorry. You are not my Doctor. I let my hand slip out of his and turned to the purple wearing Doctor. "You are." I walked up and brought him down into a tight hug which he returned. "You are my Doctor."

I could see the other Doctor sadly turn away before fading away. I held onto my Doctor tightly and realized my feet were no longer on the ground.

"Test two." The voice said. We were forced apart and the Doctor faded away. "Witch one is the real Doctor."

11 Doctor's appeared. I felt my hearts stop for a moment. This wasn't just any game. This was a living hell.

The first Doctor was ignoring me completely, staring at the… I guess I'll call it the night sky since it was so dark. The second Doctor was crocheting something. The third Doctor was smiling at me all goofy like. The fourth one was reading a book. The fifth one looked at me disgustedly. And that one nearly broke my heart. (Okay. Just an explanation. By not, the Doctor still doesn't know his feelings for Konor. But Konor knows her feelings for him. So that's why she's feeling all these emotions during this. Annnnd, these Doctor's are all wearing the outfit of the Correct Doctor from the first test)

The sixth one was muttering something in Gallifrayan probably. I barley hear the Doctor speak Gallifrayan. The seventh one was looking at me crossly. The eighth one looked like he was about to cry. The ninth one was all cut up, cuts on his face that bled, bruises and his eyes looked at me as if they themselves were in pain. The Tenth one was in a top hat and the last one was staring at a picture. Konor caught a glimpse and saw River Song in the picture.

I looked over each and every one of them. I took in a deep breath. I then took into a small run. The room went quiet and a book fell to the floor as I laughed myself into one of the Doctor's arms. This one was the Doctor who was cut up and bruised.

"You. It's you." She said quietly. All the other Doctor's faded out and this one's cuts healed up and hugged back tightly.

"Ho-?" He began but Konor cut him off.

"first of all, when I'm in the room I always notice that you stair at me, you knit, you don't crochet, you always have a toothy goofy grin, that one's mouth was closed, you read with glasses on, like you said about me, you can't look at me disgustedly without laughing," She gave a small smile before continuing. "you don't mumble in Gallifrayan unless you were mad and that one seamed to only be speaking to him self, you can't stay still when you're cross so you always pace or something like that, you cry when you need to, you don't hold it in, you only wear a Top hat for weddings, and I know you're not getting married right now, and you don't remind yourself of River Song, ever." She said as I she was reading an open book aloud, as she broke away they both smiled.

"Okay. Last test." The Doctor faded away and Konor looked up.

"Give me your worst you bastard."


	13. The game to be played Part 4

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... But enjoy this next chapter and tell me what ya think! And this chapter will be the only one in POV because it seamed more like that when it came to me in a dream. The dream will be explained in The game to be played Part 4. **

* * *

Part 13: The Game to be played part 4(I'll try to start naming the Chapters)

"A choice." The voice said.

"Of what?!" Konor asked, still looking around her.

"Save yourself of save him." I felt something clasp onto my hand and then a glass tank appeared around me, the Doctor standing next to me, chain around his wrist I looked down at my arm and saw the same thing. We looked at each other wide eyed. Then we looked at the ground. It was my toy Sonic I forgot I had brought to this world.

"Good luck." The Voice said. Water began to fill the tank about 3 gallons at a time. After a moment the water was up to my knees. The Doctor quickly bent down before I could, The water was up to our hips now.

"Doctor no." I said. He looked at me just before the water went above out heads. After a moment it was a couple feet above out heads, near the top and about to pour out. I saw a blurry green light and screamed as I raised up and out of the container, following hard onto the ground.

When I moved my wet hair from my eyes I saw the Doctor floating in the water, looking at me before his eyes closed and he let the sonic go.

"No!" I yelled, standing up. I pounded on the glass hopelessly. Tears began to block my vision. There was a sound of metal next to me. I looked and saw the Sonic. I slowly picked it up and pressed the button. Nothing. No light. I began to cry harder.

"Looks like he made the decision for you." The voice said.

"No. No he didn't. He gave me a chance to save him." I brought my hand back and struck the glass with the butt of the Sonic. The glass cracked.

"Wait- No! What are you doing?!" I brought my hands back and struck it again. The crack widened.

"Geronimo." I said before striking the glass one last time. I fell back as the water broke though the glass and it spread everywhere and the Doctor flowed out with the water. I had smashed the glass wall where the end of his chain was attached. I quickly rushed over to where the doctor was laying and checked his pulse. It was barely there. I checked his hearts. Only his left one was working.

I was in a panic! What do I do?! What can I do!? Think Konor Elizabeth Raquel Gamer! What would Rose Tyler do? What would Amy Pond do? What would River do? what would Rory do? What would the Doctordonna do? What would Martha Jones do... That's it! In Martha's first episode, when the Doctor was losing air she had to do CPR! But how do I do CPR...

I guess I could just think about how Martha did it. Think! Think!

I gasped as an image came into my vision

_Martha Jones breathed into the Doctor(David Tennant's) mouth and then began to pump down on his chest._

_"One, two, three, four, five." Sad said as she did each pound. She repeated the process. After one or two times, she realized something._

_"Two hearts." She breathed out. _

_"One, two, three, four, five." __S__he pounded on the right side of his chest, then the other. She took in a deep breath before breathing into his mouth once more._

I gasped one last time as the vision faded out. I looked down at the Doctor.

"Well. Here I go." I bent down and breathed into his mouth, then pounded on both sides of his chest. I repeated it. After a couple try's I began to give up. I placed my head onto his chest as tears began to fall.

"I couldn't do it." I whispered. Then I realized something. I could feel hearts beating.

"Couldn't do what?" A voice whispered in my ear. I looked up and the Doctor's eyes were placed on me and a smile played on his lips.

"Doctor!" I gasped, wrapping him in a hug. He held her tightly.

"Hello Konor Gamer." He said softly. I could feel tears fall from my eyes.

"No! No you cheated!" The voice cried. We pulled apart.

"No. You cheated. You told us we each had three tests. Separate tests. That last one we were together. You lied. besides we beat you. You're supposed to let us go!" The Doctor yelled the last part. the voice was now gone. It answered nothing. I looked to the Doctor as he started to disappear.

"No Doctor. Don't go." I said. Then he was gone. I then looked down at my hands. They began to fade out. "Wha-" I didn't get to finish because I suddenly fell. When I looked up, I saw the TARDIS ceiling. I stood up and I found that I was not in the TARDIS console room. my toy Sonic in my back pocket.

"Doctor?" I asked.

"Konor Gamer." Said his voice from behind her. She turned around.

"Doctor." She smiled.

"Konor Gamer. The only one who can read me like an open book. My princess in high tops." He said before hugging me. I hugged back tightly

"Doctor. My Doctor. the only one who will ever understand me."

* * *

**Okay. I will not put the story of how this came to me. In a dream. In my POV**

* * *

I stood outside the locker room of my school, with some group of people I didn't know but saw around school. It was strange because none of us wore our uniform shirts.

Then I looked to my left. I saw the Doctor walking out of the crowd. I was going to leave but I was almost in the center of the group so I just stared. I blinked once and now there were eleven Doctors. Each looked the same except the last one who was very old and wore a brown hat. They all wore an orange t-shirt, green pants and neon green suspenders.

I looked over them again and again, then since my brain was so effing slow, I finally saw the Doctor in the middle was dressed in his normal, season seven outfit, staring at me with a smile. The people around me had all disappeared. I then took off into a run, launching myself into the Doctor's arms. When we pulled apart we were now in the console room.

"Hello Doctor."


	14. Rings of Akhaten Part 1

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... But enjoy! And that flash back that Konor had in the last Chapter will be explained in here.**

* * *

Part 14: Rings of Akhaten Part 1

3 months and 6 days later...

Konor closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Watcha' Doin'?" The Doctor asked walking inside the room

"Remembering." She whispered softly. When her eyes opened her eyes were a clear white. She had learned to do this because of the TARDIS energy inside her. She was glancing into her past. After a month or so, the Doctor got used to this.

2 years 3 months and 2 days ago…

_"Doctor." Konor laughed as he covered her eyes_

_"Happy 16th birthday!" He exclaimed. She giggled and was able to turn around and face him, than jumping into his arms._

_"Where's Kelby?" She asked._

_"Having trouble with her boyfriend." The Doctor said. Konor rolled her eyes_

_"Why doesn't she break up with the man? She has so many problems with him already." Konor said, dancing her way across the console._

_"She loves him. Love blinds people." The Doctor said, leaning forward to look at Konor who was at the other side of the room now, flipping some switches randomly._

_"So. What do we do today?" She asked._

_"I was thinking. A surprise for you." He said. She crossed her arms._

_"Haven't you surprised me enough over the past 2 years?" She asked, walking over._

_"Maybe and maybe not." He said with a smile. He turned to the console and flipped a few switches. As he danced around one side of the thing, Konor got into the rhythm and dance around the other side, flipping switches like the Doctor, when they met at the other end the Doctor smirked. _

_"Looks like it's a surprise for the both of us now." They then flipped the huge switch at the same time, The Doctor's hand on top of Konor's as the TARDIS began to fly off, tossing them everywhere. Konor laughed as she held tightly onto the hand rail._

_"Remember, I still don't know how to fly the TARDIS!" She called._

_"I know!" The Doctor called back from the other side of the room. They both jumped a bit as it landed. The Doctor got up quickly to check the screen and smiled, covering Konor's eyes as she tried to look._

_"Hey!" She laughed._

_"Oi! No looking. It's a surprise. And we chose an excellent place." The Doctor smiled. She laughed as the Doctor tried to push her while behind her while his hands were covering her eyes. He managed to get the door open and then pushed her outside._

_"You feel that Konor?" He asked._

_"No what is it?" She asked._

_"That is the light of an alien sun that you have never seen before." The Doctor smiled. "Move forward a few steps." He said, walking her forward, then stepping._

_"Okay. Are you ready?" She nodded excitedly and he moved his hand out of her eyes and her eyelids fluttered open_

_"Holy TARDIS coral." She breathed. He smiled. He was happy that even after two years of traveling with him, she could still get so excited when going new places. And that she still referenced the TV show a lot. In front of them was a orange-red sky filled with bits and pieces of rock and a big slab of rock floating around with them that took the look of a market place like planet._

_"Konor Gamer. Welcome to The Rings of Akhaten."_

_"It's beautiful." She breathed._

_"And that's not all. There's a bit more." The Doctor smiled. She looked at him with excited eyes._

_"Really? This is so amazing and there's more?" She asked excitedly followed by a toothy smile. He nodded and looked at his watch._

_"Give it. Four... three..." He looked up and smiled. She looked to the sky once again as another big slap of planet came into view. It looked like a big glowing golden pyramid._

_"Whoa. What is that?" She breathed._

_"The pyramid of the Rings of Akhaten." He smiled in delight. "It's a holy spot for the Sound Singers of Akhate."_

_"The who of what now?" She raised an eye brown_

_"Seven worlds orbiting the same star, all of them sharing the belief that life in the universe originated there, on that planet." He finished as he pointed at the pyramid._

"Konor." Hope interrupted the young lady and her eyes turned back to blue as she looked at her.

"Yeah hope?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"You're sorta sitting on the counter." She said. Konor looked around herself and saw she had moved from the console room into the kitchen.

"Oh. Sorry." She said. She hopped of the counter. "How'd I manage that one." She mumbled. She ran a hand over her hair, pushing her bangs back a bit. She then put her hand to the wall.

"Was that you old girl?" She asked. The only response she got back was a slight spark and shock. Konor winced and held her hand. "Could have just said yeah or hummed or something." She mumbled.

TARDIS...

Konor was getting to become to close to the Doctor. And the TARDIS knew when someone became to close to the Doctor they would break his heart. And she didn't need another reason for her thief to be sad. Konor was strange.

Unlike all the other strays the Doctor would pick up. She remembered Hope's first time inside. And she remembers how they had to teach Hope to be like all humans from the 20th century. She still doesn't understand cell phones and computer. But they keep explaining.

Hope began to dress like girls from the 20th century. Jeans, t-shirts and sneakers. She also wore her hair down sometimes.

But Konor. Konor Gamer. Konor Gamer was different. The TARDIS had been inside her folder. Had read all her stories. And all of them about her traveling with the Doctor. None of the story's were finished. Some of them were half-written chapters. But at one point She and the Doctor kiss. And the TARDIS knew this would all end unwell. She'd been trying to tell the Doctor what had happened when he scanned her but, he never listened.

Konor Gamer is a

Konor...

Konor sat down on her bed, crossing her legs and closing her eyes. When they opened back up, they were glowing white again.

2 years 3 months and 2 days ago…

_"All life? On that little pice of rock? Did it?" She asked. The Doctor looked to her._

_"Well. It's what they believe." He said looking back to the slab of rock._

_"It's a nice story." She said. She looked to the Doctor "Can we see it? Up close and everything?" She asked not looking at him. He held out his hand and she smiled taking it "Fantastic." She smiled. The Doctor slimed and pulled her back inside the TARDIS._

_"To bad Kelby couldn't be here to see this." She said sadly as she grabbed her folder from next to the door, where the TARDIS seamed it would be funny to put it. She opened it up and closed it immediately. "Okay. Your TARDIS, no matter how cool it is, makes very nasty pictures of you and your companions." She shuddered. He looked up._

_"What did she draw?" He asked._

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked, walking up the steps to stand next to him._

_"Maybe. And maybe not." He said._

_"I'[m going with maybe not." She said, setting her folder down and opening it up. In there was a picture of the Doctor and Konor with Konor trying to undo the Doctor's shirt and the Doctor trying to take her shirt off._

_"Oh god." He covered his eyes._

_"Exactly." She said, tearing the picture out and crumbling it up, tossing it behind her back. But when she looked behind her it was gone. She looked back to the Doctor who was setting coordinates._

_"Your TARDIS do that a lot?" She asked, not sure. The Doctor glanced up._

_"No. Not usually. I don't think I've had any other writer companion. Besides Sarah Jane.(Sorry if that's wrong. I've not watched much of the Classic series. Although I have seen the 4th Doctor's first episode. Still going to watch it. If my Sherlock fandom gives me enough time to stop crying...) Anyways." He said. He flipped a switch and the two were thrown around a bit. _

_When she landed they both quickly stood, the Doctor taking Konor's hand and running out of the TARDIS so fast, she couldn't make any memories of the surroundings. When they stopped Konor took a look at all the little outdoor markets that were full of strange alien creatures and all their strange their items._

_She smiled and looked around, turning to the aliens that passed her and gave small laughs. She looked back to the Doctor who was just finished talking to someone._

_"Where are they all from?" She asked, not recognising some of them._

_"Oh. I'd say the local system mostly. Not one you've really seen." He said._

_"Wow. What are they called?" She asked._

_"Well let;'s see. He looked into the coud and pointed at one of the aliens. "There you go, some Pan-Babyloians." He said. They were short with spiky skin that was blue and purple and their eyes were big and black. "A Lugarlirakush." He said excitedly, pointing at a tall pale orange alien that had black on it's skin as if it was painted metal and it was chipping, and it's eyes were like a pale pinkish white. "There's some Eukanians. A Hooloovoo." He pointed at an alien that had it's face mostly covered by it's colar._

_"." He walked up to one and spoke some strange alien language, doing a funky little hand shake before it walked away. "That chap's a Terraberserker of the Kodonian Belt. You don't see many of them around anymore." He said, looking behind himself at the departing figure. He turned around and exclaimed "Ho-ho! That's a Ultramanta!" And walked quickly, Konor trailing behind him. He smiled and turned around to her. "You know I forgot how much I like it here." He smiled. "We should come here more often."_

_"You've been here before? Sorry I haven't seen the entire classic series. Only seen your ninth, tenth and well this face." She said, motioning to him_

_"Yes, yes, yes. I cam here a long time ago," He said as he turned around "With my granddaughter." He finished, then walking off._

_"Susan." Konor mumbled the name before following him. When she caught up he was holding a basket of blue glowing fruit that he scanned with his sonic. "Exotic fruit of some description." He said. She took one and sipped on the glowing blue orb. "All right, not-toxic, non-hallucinogenic, high in free radicals and ow in other stuff, if I shouldn't wonder." He looked up as she shrugged._

_"It's lovely." She said. "Wouldn't eat it all the time but it's nice." She said. The Doctor set the basket down. "So what are all of them here for?" She asked._

_"Oh for the festival of offering." He said as she took another sip of her fruit and he put an arm around her shoulders, walking her around. "Takes place every thousand years or so when the rings align." He said. "It's quite a big thing locally." He said as they turned a few corners. "Like Pancake Tuesday." He shrugged. _

_He let go of her shoulder and continued to walk. She turned around and came face to face with a pail creature that's blue veins stuck out on it's head and his teeth were not to pretty up close. He began to bark and growl angrily._

_"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Um Doctor?"_

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter of 'Doctor Wh-TARDIS!'**


	15. Rings of Akhaten Part 2

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... **

* * *

Part 15: The Rings of Akhaten Part 2

_"Um Doctor?" Konor asked, backing up a bit. The Doctor rushed up to her and began to bark at the alien a few times. "Doctor what did I do? Why is he mad?" Konor asked._

_"It's not a he. It's a She. Dor'een meet Konor, Konor meet Dor'een." He said looking from Konor to Dor'een_

_"Dor'een?" Konor asked_

_"Lose translation. She may seem a bit grumpy but she's a total love aren't you." He smiled, scratching under Dor'een's chin who purred. "Aren't you, yes you are." He put his hand down and back up so he stood next to Konor "You know, actually she was just wondering if you fancy in renting a moped." He said with a slight head nod._

_Konor shrugged. In reply she tried to speak with Dor'een and barked. The Doctor only smiled. "So how much is it?" She asked_

_"Oh not money. Something valuable." He replied. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay... Ummm... Your folder. That could be used as currency here. It's valuable to you." He paused "Stuff like pictures, love letters, that kind of thing." He said_

_"That's terrible." she said._

_"Better than using bits of paper." She rolled her eyes "So the more valuable it is the more value it has." He shrugged_

_"Then you pay." She smirked._

_"Why?" He asked_

_"It's my birthday." She said. She turned around to look at something and when she turned back around, the Doctor was gone._

_"Not again." She took off down a few corners, dodging people and calling for the Doctor. "Doctor?" She asked "Doctor?" Instead of a response from the Doctor, Konor ran into a young girl who wore a brown dress, a flower necklace, red robes, and had scar like lines on her face. Her hair was up in a headband like thing._

_"Oh hello. Are you lost little girl?" She asked. The girl just looked scared before she ran off again. Konor stood there for a moment. When she was about to go off to find the Doctor again, two men ran up wearing the same thing with the same lines, but wore brown shirts and pants_

_"Have you seen her?" She lighter skinned, black-haired guy asked._

_"Who?" She asked, confused_

_"The queen of years." He said_

_"Who?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The lighter skinned guy looked to the darker skinned gy and they both nodded before pushing past. She turned around to watch them leave_

_"Rude." She said. She thought about looking for the Doctor but found herself looking for the little girl instead. She turned into a grimy mucky place that looked like it was a supply storage for some vendors. _

_"Hello? Little girl?" She asked. She heard a gasp and headed towards it._

"Christina!" A voice called for her. She opened her eyes and saw the DOctor in the doorway of her bedroom

"Yes Doctor?" She asked with a sigh.

"We sorta need your help... we seem to be surrounded by some Slytheen." He said.

"Just move the TARDIS." She rolled her eyes

"Their clinging on. They would teleport with us." He said. She sighed again

"Okay. Give me a moment." She said. He nodded and left the room

"I'll remember later." She stood and walked out of her room

* * *

**Sorry if it was a bit sort... Wanter to post something and I was taking to long... I'll finish The Rings of Akhaten soon though! Just a bit busy with some of my Sherlock Fan Fiction. And if you Like Sherlock please check out 'Kane Brooke', 'Hello, Sherlock', 'Sherly', and well any of my others... If there are any others...**


	16. Rings of Akhaten Part 3

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... **

* * *

Part 15: The Rings of Akhaten Part 3

Konor walked back into her room, plopping back down on her bed. At least this time she hadn't been covered in the green guts. Unlike last time. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Then she closed them, falling back into her trance. Her eyes open in a shining white and she was pulled back once more.

"_Hello?" Konor asked as she turned into a wet and dark alley way filled with old shops that were probably torn down for good reason. B bang came from behind and she turned around. No one was coming. She continued on her way, walking a bit._

_She gasped in friend as the girl once again appeared from nowhere not too far away_

_"Hello. Are you lost?" Konor asked. The frightened little girl ran off once more and with all her curiosity, Konor followed after. But she lost her after a few turns and twists. But she continued to look, turning her head every direction it could. She gasped as she once more found the girl. They stared at each other, breathing heavily._

_Then a smile crept onto both of their face and they smiled._

_"Hello. Are you lost?" Konor asked. THe little girl shook her head. "What are you doing then?" Konor pushed hair behind her ear._

_"Hiding." The girl replied._

_"From who?" Konor asked_

_"You don't know who I am?" The little girl asked, frowning a bit._

_"No. first time to Akhaten." Konor said._

_"I don't believe you." The little girl said. Konor looked her in the eyes_

_"Look me in my eyes. Do I look like I'm lying? I've learned not to lie. And I learned never to lie when it's my birthday." Konor smiled with her hands on her hips_

_"It's your birthday?" The girl asked_

_"Yep. 18 years old now." She smiled_

_"Now that I cannot believe." The Girl frowned_

_"Well I am not really aging. Curse of being me." Konor said "Now. Is there anything I can help you with?" Konor asked. THe girl nodded frantically._

_"Hide me." She said. Konor looked and through all the trash she saw new people in masks._

_"Come with me. I know the perfect place." Konor grabbed the little girls hand and they ran from the abandoned market place. She hid the little girl from other people till she reached the TARDIS._

_"Is this it?" The little girl asked_

_"Yep." Konor said popping the P._

_"But it's tiny." The girl said_

_"Just you wait for it." Konor searched through her pockets for her key but found it gone. SHe had left it in her room. She pulled on the door._

_"come on Sexy let me in." She whispered. The TARDIS only hummed._

_"Sexy?" The little girl asked_

_"My friend. that's what he calls it." Konor replied. She pulled once more on the doors then tried pushing. Nothing worked_

_"Damn. I don't think she likes me." Konor crossed her arms. The little girl ran behind the TARDIS and Konor peaked her head around the side. __"Hey little girl!" She whispered_

_"My name isn't little girl. It's Merry." She popped her head out so Konor could see her. Konor walked around and sat next to Merry behind the TARDIS_

_"Well Merry my name is Konor. Why are you hiding?" Konor pressed the question down._

_"I am the Queen of Years Merry Gejelh. And today I have to sing to Grandfather. I'm just so scared that I'll get it wrong." Merry said._

_"You know what. I'm going to tell you a little story. When I was younger, around 14. I lived in a different universe completely. I had a mother and a father and two older brother. I had amazing friends. And I was scared to lose them. Then I turned 13. 5 months after that I was taken away by my favorite TV show character. And that is the world I'm living in now. And I know somewhere in another universe my family are watching me running around and having amazing adventures. They can see me. But I cannot see them. That was my fear. Yes I'm still scared but I did it because my family thought it best." Konor said_

_"But even if that were true why would you leave?" Merry asked. Konor lifted up the bottom of her shirt a bit to show a small scar._

_"Because on the same da I left I was shot. And this old girl here saved me." She looked at the TARDIS. "And if she left then the energy keeping me alive would never have existed and I would have died. It saved me at a cost. The point it it's okay to be scared. You just have to do the things you're scared of." Konor smiled at Merry._

_"So you think I could do it?" Merry asked._

_"I think you can do it." Konor corrected. "But you only can if you can start believing in yourself." Konor said._

_"But you've only just met me..."_

_"I meet a lot of people. And I always believe in them. And I believe in you right here right now. So what do you say." Konor held her hand out to Merry as she stood "Can you do it?" She asked. Merry breathed in before nodding. Konor helped her up and they exited the small area they were in. Immediately the two guards came over and escorted Merry away. The Doctor popped up next to Konor, snatching the fruit she still had in her hand._

_"God Doctor." She gasped "Where were you?" She frowned_

_"Doing a few things." He sipped on the fruit. "What were you doing?" He asked_

_"Helping a little girl find her courage." Konor smiled._

_"I know what that feels like." The Doctor. Konor smiled at the thought of the Doctor with the young Amelia Pond._

_"So. Shall we?" The DOctor asked pulling her off_

_Small time skip..._

_As Merry finished her song, the light of the pyramid grew brighter and she turned around looking at Konor scared. Then the light hit Merry and she was lifted into the air_

_"Oh my god!" Konor exclaimed as Merry screamed "Doctor why is no one doing anything?!" Konor gasped._

_"Come with me." THe Doctor said, pulling Konor out of the stands. He walked her back into the nearly empty market place. "Doctor why are we walking away! We have to help her we can't just walk away!" Konor exclaimed. The Doctor turned around to look at Konor._

_"Konor there is one thing you have to remember. One thing about traveling besides the blue box and the two hearts. We never walk away." He turned back around and Konor found then with Dor'een, the DOctor barking and her barking back. The Doctor patted himself down "Konor we need something. SOmething valuable." He rushed._

_"Don't you have anything?!" Konor exclaimed_

_"This." He pulled out his sonic and Konor's eyes widened. "But by the look on your face I need it and I don't want to get rid of it because it is very useful." He said. Konor sighed. She pulled an orange and purple crochet bracelet off her wrist._

_"Here. It ws my grans. Gave it to me before she died." Konor said. She handed the cuff like bracelet to Dor'een and she moved to let them get the moped. By the Time they got to Merry, she was almost to the pyramid. Konor, from being behind the Doctor who was driving the strange machine, reached out, almost grabbing Merry's hand but the light moved fast and sucked her inside._

_"Breaks!" Konor screamed as they were headed to the now closing door. They skitted to a stop and Konor held onto the Doctor for dear life_

_"Okay. Time to let go now." The Doctor said._

_"I can't." Konor said, scared_

_"You have to." The Doctor said._

_"Why?"_

_"Because it's really starting to hurt. She quickly let go and they both stood_

_"What now?" Konor asked. THe Doctor looked at her._

_"Now we break into a tomb."_


	17. Rings of Akhaten Part 4 (Short chap)

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... and in the last chapter when she told Merry she was 18 I meant to put 16 :P sorry.**

* * *

Part 17: The Rings of Akhaten Part 4

_They rushed over to the door and the Doctor quickly scanned it._

_"Doctor hurry up. Can we get inside?" She asked_

_"The lock changes a over a (?) Times a second. So... Technically no. In reality... Also no." He gave her a worried look. "But let's give it a stab." He ran at the door and jumped at it. When that didn't work he began to scan it again. Konor began to pace._

_"Doctor this is all my fault. If I hadn't tried to convince her to do this, none of this would have happened." She put her head in her hands. "Why does this always happen." She sniffled. The Doctor glanced at her._

_"Don't cry Konor. It's not your fault at all. Ah ha!" He exclaimed "The sonic has locked onto the..." He stopped when he look said 'Just open the damn door'. "Ummm... I get to do this." He pointed the sonic at the bottom of the door and as he moved it up, the door moved with it. They heard chanting from the inside and saw a man on his knees in front of a glass box that contained a rather ugly creature. Merry, who stood on the bottom step looked at them._

_"come on Merry. We've gotta go now." Konor said. Merry shook her head._

_"No. You have to go now." She said. Konor looked at the Doctor before running into the tomb and up to Merry._

_"Merry just come with us." She begged._

_"No. He wants you not me. You told me I wouldn't get it wrong and I did, if you don't leave now he'll eat us all." She said stepping away from Konor. Konor walked up to be in front of the glass._

_"Want to know what my opinion is?" She turned to Merry,_

_"He isn't big enough, he's behind a glass container, he's ugly and I've met beast that are way more scary than him. I mean sometimes the kids at school looked uglier than him.__" She pointed to the creature. She saw the Doctor trying to hold back a laugh and rolled her eyes._

_"No he won't eat our meat. Our souls. You have to go now." Merry shook her head._

_"Not without you Merry." Konor said, she stepped forward but Merry put her hands to her temples and Konor was stuck to the glass. The Doctor's eyes widened._

_"Well that's a new one." Konor mumbled, trying to move but found that she was stiff and stuck to the glass, a purple glow going over her limbs._

_"So. Merry." Merry turned to face the Doctor as he continued to struggle with the door. "There's no way of getting you out of this, extremely heavy door?" He struggled with his sentence. She nodded "Okay than." He said. Then he couldn't hold it up, and rolling under the door he landed on his bum, reaching for his sonic before the door closed on it and he was now locked inside. He stood quickly._

_"Doctor." Konor closed her eyes angrily._

_"Yes Konor?" He asked, fixing his hair._

_"Did you just lock us up with a soul eating monster?" Konor opened her eyes._

_"Yep." He nodded._

_"With no way out." She glared_

_"Yeah." He said slowly._

_"You're the worst at birthdays." She rolled her eyes._

_"Yeah. Most of all my own." He said, and she rolled her eyes again._

_They all looked to the man on his knees still chanting._

_"Doctor what is he doing?" She asked._

_"Trying to sing the old god back to asleep." The Doctor walked over and kneeled in front of the man. "Best to stop now mate. He's waking up and there's no way of putting him back to sleep." After a few more words the man stooped and looked at the Doctor._

* * *

**Sorry I made this one so short (Felt like breaking into the tomb should be just one chapter. Don't ask why), but if you like this story(And Sherlock) you might like Hello Sher... Oh my god! which is sort of a... sister story? Side story? Whatever you may want to call it. Sooner or later there will be a croseover with it called**

**'Home or Home' witch I think you may like. It will be a Doctor who/Sherlock crossover. I will try to update this story soon as I can, but for now keep calm an-TARDIS!**


	18. The Rings of Akhaten Part 5

**Sorry. I know I'm a crappy writer... and in the last chapter when she told Merry she was 18 I meant to put 16 :P sorry. And when she said when she said she was around 14 I ment to put 13. Swap the 13 and 14. :)**

* * *

Part 18: The Rings of Akhaten Part 5

_"So. The song's over?" The Doctor asked._

_"The Song is over." The man said, then standing to meet the Doctor's height. The Doctor stood tall as the men said his name. At first Konor thought he would help them, then he spoke this._

_"And the long sing. Ended with me." Then he pressed a small button on his bracelet and was teleported out in a flash of gold._

_"God I hate teleport!" Konor complained. The Doctor looked to Konor then Merry._

_"Well since he's gone." He said. He ran up the stair to the top, and then buzzed his sonic, the creature waking up in a bunch of snarls and growls as he began to claw at the glass. "Well have a look at that!" The Doctor smiled as he examined the new creature._

_"You've woken him!" Merry exclaimed._

_"Wait you woke him?! What's he doing?" Konor asked, struggling to remove herself from the glass, but failing._

_"You know, having a nice rest... No Konor, we don't wake him, and Merry you didn't wake him either." The Doctor made a circle around the glass before coming back to the front and looking at the creature. "He's waking up because it's his time to wake up and well... feed." The Doctor said. He turned to Merry "On you apparently, on your story." He said_

_"Doctor she didn't say story she said soul." Konor said, trying to look at him._

_"Same thing." The Doctor said, looking at her. "Souls aren't made of atoms Gamer, they're made of stories. I thought I told you that._

_"Yes and then I was attacked by cybermen, get on with it and explain it to me again like I'm dumb." She said._

_"Everything that ever happened to us, to people we love, people we've lost, people we've found again against all odds." He said. "Then he is threatened to wake and they offer him a pure soul, the soul of the queen of years." He said. Merry began to back away._

_"Doctor stop you're scaring her. You're scaring me." She said._

_"Good." He said sternly. "She should be scared, she's sacrificing herself, she should know what that means." The Doctor walked towards Merry "Do you know what that means?" He asked._

_"A God chose me." Merry stated._

_"It's not a God. It'll feed on your soul but that doesn't make it a God." He turned around and pointed at it "That thing is a vampire and you don't need to give yourself to him." The Doctor looked at her. He only looked down. "Hey, do you mind if I tell you a story? One that you might have never heard before?" He asked, making her look up "All the elements in your body were actually forged many years ago, well many of millions of years ago, in the heard of a star that had exploded and died out. And that explosion," He kneeled down so he was a bit below her height and was looking up at her so she was now looking at him again. _

_"Had scattered all those elements across desolations of the deepest reaches of space. And after so many millions of years, the elements came together once again to form new stars, new planets, and on and on it went. The elements continued to come together and bust apart, to form shoes and ships and sealing wax and cabbages and kings." He stood up, but bent over so his head was at her height. SHe looked at him. "Untill eventually they came together to make you. You are unique in the universe. There is only one Merry Gejelh. And there will never be another._

_"Getting rid of that existence isn't a sacrifice." He turned around, putting his arm around Merry's shoulders. "It's a waist." He said, as the walked closer._

_"So." Merry turned to the Doctor and they looked at one another "If I don't, then everyone else..." She trailed off._

_"Will be fine." The Doctor assured her._

_"But how?" She looked at the creature._

_"There's always a way." He said. SHe looked at him._

_"You promise?" She asked. He made x's over both sides of his chest._

_"Cross my hearts." He said. Merry took his hands before looking at Konor and the light disappeared, and she stepped down from the stairs as the creature cracked the glass that was behind her. The ground began to shake._

_"Something's coming." Konor said. SHe looked at Merry and the Doctor and they let go of the others hand "What's coming?" She asked._

_"The Vigil." Merry said, terror in her voice._

_"And what is the Vigil?" The Doctor asked._

_"If the Queen of Years is unwilling to be feasted upon... It's their job to feed her to Grandfather." Merry said. Three men Konor recognised from before the ceremony when she had met Merry appeared in front of the glass container._

_"Merry." They spoke, their voice a deep and frightening sound. The Doctor pulled out his sonic._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Merry said. She went to walked over but Konor held her back._

_"Don't you dare." She spoke to both the Vigil and Merry._

_"Yep. Stay back! I'm Armed!" The Doctor pointed the sonic at them "With a screw driver." He said the last part, embarrassed. They roared a blue energy theat sent them all flying back. The sonic fell out of the Doctor's hand and Konor began to cough. They walked over, getting MErry up and off the ground, slowly walking her towards the creature. She stared at it scared._

_"Here." The Vigil spoke._

_"Konor. The Sonic." The Doctor spoke. Konor quickly spotted it and picked it up. She tossed it tot the Doctor and he pointed it at the Vigil, turning it on. They turned around, blasting their energy but the Sonic held it back. Merry found her chance and ran over, hugging Konor tightly._

_"Merry." Konor said. They looked at each other "You know all the stories. Do you know if there is any way out?" She asked. Merry gave it a thought._

_"Well there is a tale." She said. "A secret song, the people of the temple knew this door." She said._

_"So I'm guessing that the secret song will open it?"Konor asked. Merry nodded "Well do you know how it goes? Can you sing it?" Konor asked. Merry turned to look at a wall and began to vocalise. A door began to slide up from the wall. The Doctor struggled to keep the Vigil back._

_"Go!" He yelled. Konor nodded and took Merry's hand, running her out of the temple. They soon found themselves next to the moped, the Doctor with them soon after. They heard a shatter of glass, and then a scream as a beam of light shot from the tip of the temple._

_"Doctor? What is that?"_


End file.
